We Met in Hong Kong
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: FINISHED! AU. Saku&Syao r childhood BFFs & r separated cuz Saku has 2 go back 2 Japan. 8yr.s later, she comes back & at 1st they don't recognize each other. Certain events unfold that make em realize what has been right in front of their noses SS,ET
1. Meeting Once Again

**We Met in Hong Kong**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter One: Familiar**_

-----------------

**Disclaimer Throughout the Story:** _I, Eli, DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP. Songs that are to be used throughout the story belong to their respected owners. The storyline, however, is MINE! Koto Omoshiroi, Kurai Shimo, and Cài Heng Hai are my own characters. Shizen, Ms. Ling, Mr. Bai, Mr. Zhen, Mr. Wang, Mrs. Teng, Ms. Shen, Mr. Huang, and Jang Sue are also my own creations. Yew Chung International is a real High School in China._

**AN:** _Okay, I decided to rewrite this story, because, reading it over, I realized that I use a lot of past tense and I don't really like doing that, or at least, not anymore, unless it's for the flashbacks. it's also kind of confusing having so many characters, so I decided to take Tobias, Tomicka, Jamie, Alex, and Mika characters whom I borrowed from a __**GREAT**__ author, _**Lifes Dark Angel**_, who wrote _**The Wolves, The Dragons, and The Lions**_! I recommend! It's a MUST READ! There's a sequel out as well! out of the story. tears -I really would like to keep them, but it's too much for me. sighs I decided to create my own characters for the girls though, instead of Jamie, Alex, and Mika.- Well, HOPEFULLY I'll finish this fanfic before I enter college. THAT'S RIGHT! I just finished High School and am on vacations right now. My graduation isn't until June then I have two more months off although I am going to take four classes at a local community college to get eleven units before starting university. _

_I REALLY would like to complete this story before then for all of you guys who have stuck with this story through thick and thin._

**AN2:** _I have NO idea when I wrote the first note, but it was around… April, May, June? Well, it's now October and I completed writing the fic on paper the 17__th__. I'll update according to the pace the reviews come._

_SO Without further ado, I'll just add that there aren't many changes, so for those of you who HAVE stuck around to wait for more chapters, there won't be much confusion, AND _THANK YOU _for staying around! __**Kudos to you all!!!**_

_**ENJOY MINNA-SAN!**_

-----------------

It's 7:43AM and eighteen year old Kinomoto Sakura, as always, wakes up late. She groggily sticks her head out of the covers and steals a quick glance at her pink alarm clock. "Hoe!" she exclaims. "Osoyo, osoyo," she chants as she speeds to the bathroom. She puts on a pair of white jeans and a baby pink blouse that has **Tenshi** written across it, in white. Going downstairs, she greets her father, "Ohayo oto-san," and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," her father responds.

"I have to go now oto-san."

"Hai, itterasshai."

"Ittekimasu," she answers, waving as she leaves.

Sakura runs down the street and all the way to Yew Chung International, which isn't that far away from the modes house Fujitaka bought for them to live in, a few years back. Since she is in her last year of secondary school in Japan, in Hong Kong she is in Upper Six, she will graduate on time, once she passes the Hong Kong Advanced Level Examination. Breathlessly, she reaches her new school. As she starts walking around aimlessly, in search of the Main Office, she accidentally bumps into someone and falls to the ground with a thump. "Gomen," she says using her native language.

-------

Xiao Lang wakes up early, as usual, to train, then gets ready for school. He peeks at his watch and realizes that he is later than usual. As he reaches yew Chung, someone accidentally bumps into. As the person falls to the ground, he hears them mutter an apology in Japanese. He extends his hand for the person to take, in order to help them up. As they take the offered hand, he feels something familiar about the person. The person lifts up their head, revealing to him a pair of emerald jewels.

Xiao Lang's amber eyes study the person and he notices that it's a girl around his age with waist-length auburn hair. He keeps his eyes locked with hers and finds himself drowning in them. They feel familiar somehow...

"Excuse me, could you please tell me where I might find the Main Office?" she asks, not realizing she's still speaking Japanese, or realizing that her sweet, honey voice has snapped him out of his thoughts.

'So she's new here,' he thinks. "Sure, it's just down the hall, to the left," he responds in Chinese.

"Xie-Xie," she replies, bowing before heading towards the Main Office.

He is shocked that she understood and spoke Chinese since she is clearly Japanese, but he just shrugs it off.

She obviously has to know _some_ Chinese in order to live here. The others had known a little too, but didn't speak or understand it as clearly as she had.

'I have a feeling we'll meet again.'

_To Be Continued_

_-----------------_

_Sorry it's short; the next chapter should be longer._

_Review onegai!_

_Eli_


	2. Memories

**We Met in Hong Kong**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Two: Memories**_

-----------------

As Sakura makes her way to the Main Office, she can't help but think about the cold pair of amber orbs. 'He was rather handsome. 'As soon as this thought crosses her mind, she mentally kicks herself. 'Nani, how can I be thinking that? I don't even know him! I haven't thought about a boy like that in a long time! Not since…' She saddens a bit. A picture of a ten year old boy with chestnut hair flashes in her mind. 'Xiao Lang…' She arrives at the Main Office with a vague and distant look. Before going up to the secretary, Shizen, she shakes her head, mentally. 'It's just the familiar atmosphere, that's all.' She gives her name to Shizen.

Shizen hands Sakura her schedule, an agenda, and gives her a cheerful smile. "I'll need your schedule back by the end of the day because I need to officially check you in once all your teachers have signed. It's best if you write it down on you agenda."

Sakura smiles back and bows her head in thanks, telling her she'll be back at the end of the day in order to return her schedule with the signatures, before heading to her homeroom. She knocks the door swiftly and gently so as to be heard, but also as to not rudely interrupt anything that might be going on inside. She hears the teacher announce her arrival so she opens the door. As soon as she steps inside the classroom, she feels several eyes gazing at her curiously. They must never have had a student transfer this late in the year. Turning to face the class, her eyes fall on two pools of amber. He stares at her just as intently as she is to him. She snaps out of her secluded and remote thoughts as she hears the teacher ask her to introduce herself. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I just moved here from Tomoeda, Japan." She introduces herself in clear Chinese.

"Welcome, Miss Kinomoto. I'm your homeroom teacher, Ms. Ling," she responds. "Do any of you have any questions for Miss Kinomoto?" She turns to face the rest of her class.

"Did you move here by yourself?" one student asks, his eyes closed in relaxation.

"No, my dad was transferred here, so I moved with him."

"What about your mom?" another asks.

"She's deceased," she replies, keeping her smile, but her eyes cloud with sadness.

The sapphire eyed student that had asked the question looks down, feeling guilty for asking such a question.

"Do you have any siblings?" and amethyst eyed girl, with blackish, purplish hair asks, trying to lighten the mood as she glares at the blue haired boy.

Sakura half-smiles, high scowls at this, replying, "Yes, I have an older brother named Touya who is currently going to college in the States. He's very annoying and used to call me monster when we were younger. So, to get back at him, I'd stomp on his foot." She smiles at the fond memories with her brother.

Everyone laughs at the last comment. The mood definitely lifts into a better one.

"Now, are there any more questions?" Ms. Ling asks.

One had is raised.

"Yes Mr. Kurai?"

"How is it that you know Chinese? Usually the transfer students don't know Chinese as clearly as you do."

At this, Xiao Lang's ears perk up, waiting to hear her answer.

"My father is an archeologist and we travel to many places. This is my second time in Hong Kong. I moved here when I was younger, right after my mother's death, and met a very good friend who taught me some Chinese before I had to move back to Japan."

Xiao Lang ponders on this. Suddenly, a five year old girl with emerald eyes and shoulder-length auburn hair flashes through his mind. 'Ying Fa…' His mind wanders off. 'Wait… Sakura, Ying Fa...? She said her name was Sakura Kinomoto… Auburn hair…bright, cheerful emerald eyes... Can it be?' He's so lost in his thoughts that he fails to hear Ms. Ling call him until about the fifth time.

"Mr. Li, I would appreciate it if you would listen when I am talking," she says as sternly as she can.

"Sorry," he grumbles.

"Very well, Miss Kinomoto, you already may have noticed who Mr. Li is, have you not?"

"Yes, xie xie," the girl replies, bowing respectfully.

Sakura walks towards the empty seat in front of Xiao Lang and sits down.

Xiao Lang stares at the back of Sakura's head. 'Could it really be her? It can't be, it just can't.' He sighs inwardly. 'Ying Fa… I _could_ be her, I mean, she is from Japan and her name _is_ Sakura Kinomoto, it can't just all be a coincidence… She was the only friend I ever had during my childhood, not counting cousins. Everyone was just too afraid of me, but thanks to her I found out what real friendship is like.'

-------

Everyone around Sakura chatters away happily, seeing as it is homeroom and there's nothing to do. Sakura is in deep thought about a certain amber eyed boy in back of her. 'Could it really be him?' she wonders for must be the twentieth time. 'Li, the teacher said. It has to be him! But maybe it's not… Li is a very common surname… But he looks so much like him!' She then starts thinking about the first time she met Xiao Lang Li…

**Flashback**

_Five year old Sakura Kinomoto was at a park near her new home in Hong Kong. Her dad was just going to rent it but he didn't know how long they were going to live here so he bought it at a good price. She looked around, seeing beautiful trees and flowers all around. Her eyes then fell upon a six year old boy with chestnut brown hair, playing in the sand all alone, with a sad face. When she was next to him, she shyly tapped him on the shoulder. As he lifted his head up, her emerald eyes met with two pools of amber._

_His sad face immediately turned into a scowl and his eyes cold._

_Sakura wondered what caused this but she shrugged it off and put on the brightest smile she could manage. "Hi, I saw that you were playing alone so, I was wondering if I could play with you?" she asks, with her rough Chinese vocabulary._

_They boy's face turned from a scowl to confusion. No one outside of his family had ever talked to him. If they did, it would be to pester him. Most stayed away from him though, because his family was the most powerful and richest Clan in China._

_At first, Sakura thought she said something wrong; after all, her dad barely started teaching her Chinese two months before arriving here._

_He slowly nodded his head though and Sakura smiled even brighter. She sat down next to the boy in the sand and they started building a sand castle._

_About an hour later they had finished making a big sand castle._

"_Sugoi! It's so big!" exclaimed Sakura, letting a bit of Japanese flow through._

_The boy nodded slowly._

"_So what's your name? We've been making this big sand castle and we don't even know each other's name," Sakura commented, giggling._

"_My name is Xiao Lang Li," he replied, shocked that she didn't know who he was, but relieved at the same time. Finally someone who wouldn't be afraid of him!_

"_Konnichiwa Li-san, my name is-"_

_But before she could introduce herself, a dark chocolate brown haired pre-teen boy cut her off. "Oi kaijuu, where were you?" he asked Sakura. He noticed Xiao Lang and glared at him._

_Xiao Lang glared right back._

_Sakura, who didn't notice the glares her brother and new found friend were giving each other, replied cheerfully, "This is Li Xiao Lang; I was just playing with him. Li-san, this is my big brother Touya." She switched from Japanese to Chinese in a heartbeat._

"_You had me worried imouto!" twelve year old Touya exclaimed, looking away from Xiao Lang._

"_Gomen nasai onii-chan, demo, you were playing soccer with other people and I got bored of watching so I decided to look around the park."_

"_Yeah, well come on, we got to go."_

"_Bye Li-san," Sakura said, bidding farewell. "Meet me here tomorrow at the same time," she added, whispering so her brother wouldn't hear._

_Xiao Lang nodded then looked on as Touya dragged her away. Then he realized he hadn't gotten her name. "Wait, what's your name?"_

_Sakura looked back and replied, "Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto."_

**End of Flashback**

She inwardly sighs. 'Xiao Lang. Chibi ookami…'

At the same time Xiao Lang is thinking about the time he went back to the park to see Sakura again.

**Flashback**

_As six year old Xiao Lang made his way to the park, he kept on thinking about the auburn haired girl. 'She has pretty green eyes,' the boy thought. 'They look like the emerald on mom's necklace.' When he got closer to the sand box, he saw a crowd of nine to ten year old boys in the sand box._

"_Get out of here little girl, before we make you! This is out spot," he heard one boy say._

"_I am not a _little _girl! And I am not going to get out, you do not own the sand box, it doesn't have your names on it."_

'_That voice sounds familiar,' Xiao Lang thought. Then he remembered the emerald eyes. 'Sakura!' He reached the crowd just in time. He saw the boy about to punch her and he quickly got in front of Sakura and grabbed the boy's fist. He then punched the boy square on the nose. The rest of the boys looked fearfully at Xiao Lang. They knew exactly who he was and they were very afraid. Yet they wondered why he was helping out this girl. They've always been told that the Li Clan was a cold hearted family who only cared for themselves. "If I ever see you messing with this girl again, I swear I'll make you regret it," Xiao Lang threatened. "Now go."_

_They didn't need to be told twice. They picked up the injured boy and dashed away from the park at top speed._

_When Xiao Lang was sure that the boys were gone, he turned to Sakura who was staring at him in awe. "Are you okay?" he asked her._

_Sakura smiled at him then hugged him. "Hai. Arigato Li-san."_

"_Um… what does 'hai', 'arigato', and 'san' mean?"_

_Sakura lets go of him. She stared at him and then giggled. "Oh sorry, I'm Japanese." She translated what she had said._

"_Do you think you can teach me?" Xiao Lang asked._

"_Sure! But only if you teach me Chinese," she replied._

"_Okay!"_

"_Promise?" asked Sakura, taking her pinky out._

_Xiao Lang hooked his pinky with hers. "Promise," he confirmed._

**End of Flashback**

He also sighs inwardly. 'Ying Fa. Sakura…'

_To Be Continued_

-----------------

_I hope everyone enjoyed Chibi Xiao Lang and Chibi Sakura moments!_

_Review onegai!_

_Eli_


	3. Xiao Lang vs the Math Teacher

**We Met in Hong Kong**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Three: Xiao Lang vs. the Math Teacher**_

-----------------

Sakura tries hard to concentrate on something else besides her old childhood friend but just having someone who looks exactly like him, behind her, in an older version, makes the task difficult to change. She decides if looking around the room doesn't help her, she'd concentrate on her schedule. It goes like this-

-------

Subject/Teachers Signature Room Number

Homeroom: Ms. Ling X #165

AP Chemistry: Mr. Bai X #371

AP Chinese Literature: Mr. Zhen X #260

AP Statistics: Mr. Wang X #422

Cooking: Mrs. Teng X #259

Vocal: Ms. Shen X #206

Track: Mr. Huang X GYM

-------

She smiles at all of her classes except for Statistics. Sakura is a very smart girl but when it comes to math… she plainly isn't very good at it. She tries her best, though. She starts writing her schedule down in her new agenda.

As she goes through her schedule, there is someone else who finds her schedule interesting as well. Xiao Lang is reading her schedule from behind her and his mouth drops, literally. She has all of his classes, in the same period! Well, except fifth period, he has Instruments, but they're right next door to each other. 'What do I care anyways?' he thinks. This confusion is too much. 'I have to find out if it's her or not!' he finally decides.

Sakura looks at the map that's attached to her schedule and studies it to find all of her classes so she won't be late. By the time homeroom ends, she knows where her next three classes are. She'll study the map again during lunch. She quickly goes out the door, before Xiao Lang is able to stop her.

'I'll just have to try again later. I need to know if it's her!' When he arrives at his Chemistry class, he sees Sakura sitting at his lab table! He goes to the table and sits down, looking at Sakura out of the corner of his eye.

When the bell rings, again Sakura is already out the door before Xiao Lang can say anything. When he goes to Chinese Literature, Sakura is sitting in the seat next to him, again!

Xiao Lang is deep in thought, thinking about how he will confront her all throughout the period while Sakura keeps up with what they are learning perfectly.

Everyone is surprised at the Japanese exchange student, except the one's who are in her homeroom, hearing her speak Chinese mildly coherent.

When the bell rings, the same thing happens again!

Xiao Lang finally decides he won't confront Sakura just yet.

Sakura is sitting in a desk for two people, right next to him! It really shouldn't be much of a surprise since he's never allowed _anyone_ to sit next to him, until today.

Throughout the period, for the first time, Xiao Lang Li isn't paying attention in math class. He is lost in his thoughts about… Sakura! Even if he decided he won't confront her yet, he still can't keep is mind off her. He tries real hard to stop, but can't. His train of thought breaks when the teacher calls his name for what must have been the tenth time.

"Mr. Li, it would be most useful for you and myself if you PAY ATTENTION!" Mr. Wang, the math teacher, screams.

It is a known fact to Xiao Lang that Mr. Wang hates him to death. Xiao Lang, of course if ever good at math, but Mr. Wang, for some unknown reason, just plain hates him.

Mr. Wang will do almost anything to get him detention or embarrass him in front of the class, but it hasn't happened, no matter how hard he tries. "Well now Mr. Li, now that I have your attention, why don't you solve this problem?" Mr. Wang says, smirking, while writing a problem down on the board. 'Surely this time the famous Xiao Lang Li won't be able to solve this extra difficult problem that I especially chose for him,' thinks Mr. Wang evilly. The problem he chose is a problem from a section in the book that they haven't even covered yet.

When Xiao Lang sees the problem, he knows that. Either way, he quickly solves most of it in his head and makes his way to the board to complete it. Xiao Lang writes down the steps one needs to go through in order to get the answer and finally writes down the response. When Xiao Lang puts the marker down, he sits down in his seat, next to Sakura, with a smug look on his face.

Mr. Wang looks at Xiao Lang, chock and anger clearly written all over his face, once he's checked the answer with a calculator.

When Sakura sees the teacher's expression, she can't help but snort very un-lady like.

Mr. Wang then turns to face her, looking at her with a bemused expression.

Xiao Lang also turns to her; he winks and gives her a half-smile.

All the guys give Xiao Lang glares and all the girls give Sakura glares, but they just ignore them.

When she turns back to Mr. Wang, she finds him staring at her differently. She starts to feel uncomfortable and shifts in her seat.

Xiao Lang turns to see what made her uncomfortable. He sees Mr. Wang looking at her with a sort of hunger that can only be described as… lust? 'What kind of teacher is he?' he thinks, disgusted. He clears his throat and says, "Well Mr. Wang, shouldn't we start on our lesson now? We've already wasted enough time."

His gaze switches to Xiao Lang and he scowls. Mr. Wang turns around and starts writing an explanation on what they will be learning today.

Xiao Lang hears Sakura sigh in relief and he turns his head to see her throw him a grateful glace. He just shrugs. 'Even if she isn't my Ying Fa,' he thinks, 'Mr. Wang has _no_ right to be looking at her like that.'

Class soon finishes and this time Sakura slowly packs up, seeing as it's lunch time so there's no need to rush.

A few students are doing the same.

Xiao Lang has already left.

As she walks out of the classroom, she accidentally bumps into…

_To Be Continued_

_-----------------_

_So, who does she bump into? What does everyone think about perverted Wang? Ew, so ashamed that I own the guy. He'll play a bigger part later._

_Ja_ _ne minna-san!_

_Eli_


	4. Meeting NewOld Friends

**We Met in Hong Kong**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Four: Meeting New (Old) Friends**_

-----------------

As Sakura walks out of the classroom, she accidentally bumps into the blue haired student in her homeroom and past three classes.

Sakura quickly regains her balance before she falls and mutters, "Dai bu qui."

"Daijoubu," he replies. "I should be the one apologizing, especially for what I said in homeroom."

"Oh, don't worry about that, you didn't know."

"Well, either way, gomen nasai. Hey, would you like to eat with my friends and I?"

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be a bother at all, come on. Don't worry, you won't be the only girl there," the sapphire eyed boy says, leading her outside, towards the trees. "Oh, and by the way, watashi wa Hiiragizawa Eriol, Kinomoto-san."

"Hajimemashite Hiiragizawa-kun," Sakura responds, barely coming to her senses that he has been speaking to her in her native language. "And please, call me Sakura."

"Only if you call me Eriol."

"Hai."

They reach a certain tree with beautiful flowers, and under the tree are around ten people.

"Hiiragizawa, what took you son long?" the amethyst eyed girl that had glared at Eriol in homeroom asks.

"Itai, you still haven't forgiven me?"

"Iie, how can I? You and your big mouth!"

"Demo, _Tomoyo_! She has already forgiven me."

"Nani?" asks Tomoyo. She then notices Sakura looking at them with interest, her face turning from the fierce look she had given Eriol, to a welcoming one. "Ara, konnichiwa Kinomoto-san, watashi wa Daidouji Tomoyo."

"Hajimemashite Daidouji-san, and like I told Eriol-kin, please call me Sakura."

"Hai, you can call me Tomoyo." Then Tomoyo introduces everyone else. "This is Mihara Chiharu, her boyfriend Yamazaki Takashi, Yanagisawa Naoko, her boyfriend Koto Omoshiroi, Sasaki Rika, her boyfriend Kurai Shimo, Li Mei Ling, her boyfriend Cai Heng Hai and last, but not least, Li Xiao Lang."

"Hajimemashite minna-san, and feel free to call me Sakura," Sakura greets, with a sweet smile, after recovering from the shock of Xiao Lang being there. 'Almost all of them are Japanese exchange students. I wonder how long they've been here… And Li-san, Cai-san, and Mei Ling-san can speak and understand just as good. The must have learned from their friends.'

"Same goes to you," everyone, except Xiao Lang replies.

He's too busy staring at Sakura, shocked that she's here and is about to eat with them. He keeps his head down after she sits down, which _coincidentally_ is next to him. Tomoyo's doing, of course. Sakura talks with Tomoyo, but he isn't paying attention. He just stares at her, a memory flashing into his mind. He starts remembering the day he introduced Ying Fa to Tomoyo, Eriol, Heng Hai and Mei Ling.

**Flashback**

_Chibi Xiao Lang was at the park waiting for Chibi Ying Fa to arrive. It was already fifteen minutes after the time she was supposed to be there and he was worried. 'I hope she's okay. What if something happened to her? What if-' Before his thoughts could get any worse, he heard a loud, "_HOE!" _and in a blur there was Chibi Ying in front of him, catching he breath from her apparent run._

"_Gomen ne Xiao Lang. I had to sneak out and run for it, before my onii-chan found out."_

_Chibi Xiao Lang just stood there, staring at her. Then he stepped towards her and hugged her. "Daijoubu, I'm just glad you're okay."_

"_Hoe? Why wouldn't I be?" Chibi Ying Fa asked, with a confused look on her cute face._

_Chibi Xiao Lang breaks the embrace, but kept his hands on her shoulders and looked at her from head to toe, just to make sure she really was alright. To make sure there wasn't a scratch on her, or a hair out of place._

"_Xiao Lang?" Chibi Ying Fa said, breaking him from his trance._

"_Hai?"_

"_Ano… what did you want to see me for?" she asked, sweetly._

"_Oh, I wanted you to meet my cousins and their friends."_

"_Honto ne?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Then let's go!" Chibi Ying Fa exclaimed. She started running in a direction, but stopped suddenly. "Ano… where exactly is it that we're going?"_

_Chibi Xiao Lang sweat dropped and fell, anime style._

**End of Flashback**

He snaps out of his thoughts as he hears an all too familiar expression.

"Hoe? Mei Ling, Eriol, and Li-san are cousins?" 'Hmm… Tomoyo… Mei Ling… Eriol… Heng Hai… they sound familiar…'

"Hai, and why are you calling Xiao Lang, Li? Didn't we all say you could call us by our given names?" Tomoyo asks.

"Ara, well, Li-san didn't say I could, everyone else did, but him, so I respect his decision."

"It's okay, you can call me Syaoran," he says out of the blue, speaking Japanese like the rest of them in order to use his Japanese name.

She looks at him shocked, but it quickly disappears and she smiles. "Hai."

Everyone continues eating, but then Sakura notices that he doesn't have any food. "Ano… Syaoran-kun?"

"Hai?"

"Didn't you bring anything to eat?"

"Iie, I forgot," he responds sheepishly.

"Mou, Xiao Lang! You're always forgetting your lunch!" Mei Ling exclaims.

"Ano… here Syaoran-kun, you can have some of my rice balls," Sakura offers.

There's silence as everyone looks at him expectantly.

He gently takes a rice ball from Sakura, gives her a half-smile, and says, "Arigato."

"Douitashimashite," Sakura replies with a warm smile.

Secretly, Tomoyo has her camcorder, as usual, and is taping everything between them. "Ohohohoho, I haven't seen Xiao Lang like this in a _long_ time," Tomoyo bursts out.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks, clueless as ever.

"He hasn't been like this since Yi-"

Before Tomoyo is able to finish, the bell cuts her off.

"We better get going," Naoko says.

"Hoe! I forgot to look ever my map to check where my next class is!" 'I wonder who Tomoyo was talking about.'

"Daijoubu Sakura-chan, we can show you where your next class is. What do you have next?" Rika offers.

"Ano, I have Cooking with Mrs. Teng, in room two hundred fifty-nine."

"This is great! So do we!" Chiharu exclaims.

"Honto ne? Then let's go!" Sakura also exclaims, happily.

Everyone then heads to Room 259.

_To Be Continued_

_-----------------_

_Are you disappointed that it wasn't Xiao Lang? They'll get their moment soon, don't you worry!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Eli_


	5. Female Jealousy

**We Met in Hong Kong**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Five: Female Jealousy**_

-----------------

As Sakura and company enter their designated classroom, they each get an apron off the coat hangers and, in groups of two; they each go to a stove.

The teacher soon enters the classroom and announces, "Okay class, today we have a new student. Please welcome Sakura Kinomoto. Miss Kinomoto, I'm sure you've been doing this for your past classes, but can you please come forward to introduce yourself?"

"Yes," Sakura replies, making her way to the front of the class for only the second time that day. "Hello, my name is Sakura Kinomoto, and I just moved in from Tomoeda, Japan."

"So why don't you just do us all a favor and return there," comes a smart ass reply from one of the girls in the class.

Everyone turns to see Jang Sue, the sluttish, but most popular girl in school.

"Keep quiet Miss Sue, I will not have any disrespect here," Mrs. Teng snaps, before turning to Sakura with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry for that Miss Kinomoto; you may go back to your partner." Then she whispers, so only Sakura can hear, "It's about time that boy got a partner that he doesn't glare at."

Sakura gives her a confused look and lets out a small "Hoe" before returning to the stove that she and Xiao Lang are to work at.

Mrs. Teng chuckles silently at her new student's naive-ness, as she announces, "Okay class, today we will be baking a three layered cake with filling. You can choose any flavor you want. I want it done by the end of the period. Starting… now!"

Everyone starts collecting their supplies, while Sakura and Xiao Lang's eyes widen as they recall an old memory.

**Flashback**

_Chibi Xiao Lang and Chibi Ying Fa were in the kitchen of the Li Mansion arguing heatedly._

"_Chocolate!" stated Chibi Xiao Lang stubbornly._

"_Cherry!" retorted Chibi Ying Fa, just as stubborn._

"_Chocolate!"_

"_Cherry!"_

"_Chocolate!"_

"_Cherry!"_

"_Chocolate!"_

"_Cherry!"_

"_Chocolate!"_

"_Cherry!"_

_Sitting on the kitchen table was Wei, sipping his tea, sweat dropping at the two._

"_Chocolate!"_

"_Cherry!"_

"_Chocolate!"_

"_Cherry!"_

"_Children, children, what's all this racket about?" Wei asked, interrupting their bickering._

"_Wei-san, we want to make a cake but I want it to be cherry!" Chibi Ying Fa said._

"_No, it's going to be chocolate," Chibi Xiao Lang retorted._

"_How about this, I'll teach you to make a three layered cake with filling? You can decide which flavor will be the top and bottom of the cake, which will be the middle layer, and which will be the filling," Wei_ _suggested, hoping they wouldn't continue to argue which will be witch, which he had never hoped before as they usually got along great._

_Chibi Ying Fa turned to Chibi Xiao Lang. "Can we have the middle layer be cherry, and have cherry filling in the chocolate layers, and chocolate filling in the cherry layer? Onegai!" she asked, blinking innocently, all in one breath._

_Chibi Xiao Lang, not being able to resist her face, sighed. "Hai, hai Ying Fa." He did not have any real problem with the order of the flavors, more chocolate for him!_

"_Yatta! Arigato Xiao Lang!" she exclaimed, giving him a brief hug and a peck on the cheek._

_Chibi Xiao Lang's cheeks turned a nice scarlet, but he quickly got rid of it and started listening to Wei as he explained how to make a three layered cake with filling._

**End of Flashback**

Both grin at the sudden memory.

"Ano… Syaoran-kun?" Sakura says, hesitantly breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Xiao Lang replies.

"Is it okay with you if we make the top and bottom layer chocolate with cherry filling and the middle layer cherry with chocolate filling?"

Xiao Lang's eyes widen a bit at this. 'That's what Ying Fa and I learned to make with Wei! "Iie, I don't mind."

Sakura's smiles brightly. "Okay then, we should get started!"

Xiao Lang blushes faintly. 'What's wrong with me?!?!'

For the rest of the class time Sakura and Xiao Lang work on their two layered chocolate cake, with a cherry layer in the middle, chocolate filling in the cherry layer, and cherry filling in the chocolate layers.

Syaoran is definitely shocked when she suggests the _exact_ flavors of himself and his Ying Fa.

Five minutes before the bell rings, Mrs. Teng announces, "Okay class, now cut a piece of each of your cakes and I'll walk around to taste each cake and see which on is best for this year's festival." With that said she goes around and tastes each cake. So far, each is fairly good. As she comes to Jang's cake, she takes a bite out of the piece cut and as soon as she tastes it, she quickly spits it out on the napkin she has. "Miss Sue! You added too much salt!" Mrs. Teng gets a bottle of water then goes to the final pair… Xiao Lang and Sakura! She cautiously takes a bite out of the piece they have cut out. She brightens and eats the whole piece. "Mr. Li, Miss Kinomoto, this cake is simply exquisite! How would you two like to bake the pastries for this year's festival?"

Xiao Lang and Sakura look at each other and nod, without hesitation. Then they turn to Mrs. Teng and respond, "Sure!"

"Okay, great! Now, the festival isn't for another month so you'll have time to decide on which types of flavors to make, but don't leave everything at the last minute."

With that said, the bell rings, dismissing the class. Now, instead of running off to get to her class, Sakura waits for her _new_ friends.

"What class do you have next Sakura-chan?" Naoko asks.

"Ano, I have Vocal with Ms. Shen in room two hundred and six," Sakura replies.

"The rest of us either have Art, Computer Science or Foreign Language, demo, I'm sure Xiao Lang can accompany you, he has Instruments in room two hundred and eight. It's right next door," Mei Ling says, with a mischievous voice.

"Hoe, well… if he wouldn't mind," Sakura responds.

"Iie, daijoubu, I don't mind," Xiao Lang says.

"Okay then, let's go!" Sakura exclaims cheerfully, as she skips ahead. Then she suddenly stops. "Ano… where is it exactly that we're going?"

Everyone sweat drops and falls anime style.

'Even if she's not Ying Fa, she sure acts like her!' Xiao Lang thinks as a small chuckle escapes his lips. "Come on Sakura, I'll lead."

"Hai!" is her response.

As they make their way to Room 206, they don't notice a pair of icy royal blue eyes eyeing them, glaring daggers at Sakura.

_To Be Continued_

_-----------------_

_Cherry and chocolate are the perfect combination, wouldn't you agree? Hehe, Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this little chapter._

_Until the next one,_

_Eli_


	6. Sakura's Angelic Voice

**We Met in Hong Kong**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Six: Sakura's Angelic Voice**_

-----------------

Sakura and Xiao Lang reach Room 206, before the bell rings.

"Vocals is located on the left classroom and my class is on the right," Xiao Lang informs Sakura, breaking the awkward silence that has surrounded them.

"Arigato Syaoran-kun," Sakura replies smiling brightly.

"Doushimashite," he replies back, giving her a small smile.

Sakura goes to the left, while Xiao Lang makes his way to the right.

"Okay class, today we have a new student. Please welcome Sakura Kinomoto," Ms. Shen says, introducing her to the class.

Everyone, except for Jang and her little group of _friends_ greet her.

"Alright now, everyone please get your homework out. Miss Kinomoto, I need you to write a song and sing it in class by the end of the week."

"Um, actually, I do have a song that I wrote a long time ago right now." She had been notified before hand about what classes she'd have and came prepared.

"Well the, why don't you come up and sing it, if you don't mind." Ms. Shen is proud that at least _one_ of her students is dedicated and it's only her first day, no less!

"S-sure, I don't mind," Sakura stutters, blushing. She goes up to the front of the class, puts the tape for the rhythm and waits for the music to begin.

Behind the class, a girl with chestnut hair softly knocks on the door that connects their class with Instruments and lets everyone in there know that the new girl will be singing first. Since the teacher is absent, the students from Instruments, including Xiao Lang, enter quietly.

Sakura opens her mouth and lets the lyrics flow out, not realizing she has a bigger audience than before. "_**When I'm lost, in the rain; In your eyes I know I'll find the light; To light my way**_."

Singing this particular song bring the memory that it's based on.

_It was a cloudy day and Chibi Ying Fa was out, heading towards the park, to meet her friends like she had been doing for the past months. Suddenly, she felt a drop of water on her nose. She looked up at the sky and it started to pour._

"_**When I'm scared; Losing ground; When my world is going crazy; You can turn it all around**_."

"_Xiao Lang!" Chibi Ying Fa called out, running around the park, looking for him._

"_**And when I'm down you're there; -Pushing me to the top; You're always there; Giving me all you've got**_."

_While running, she tripped on the root of a tree and fell, landing in a puddle of mud._

"_**For a shield from the storm; For a friend, for a love; To keep me safe and warm; I turn to you**_."

_As Chibi Ying Fa tried to get up, she noticed that the rain isn't falling on her anymore. She looked up to see Chibi Xiao Lang holding an umbrella over her, his hand extended to help her up._

"_**For the strength to be strong; For the will to carry on; For everything you do; For everything that's true; I turn to you**_."

_Chibi Xiao Lang and Chibi Ying Fa head on over to his mansion, he felt guilty for not being at the park early, as he heard Chibi Ying Fa sneeze._

"_**When I lose the will to win; I just reach for you and; I can reach the sky again. I can do anything; 'Cause your love is so amazing; 'Cause your love inspires me**_."

_Chibi Ying Fa was sitting up on one of the beds in one of the guest rooms. All of a sudden, the room was illuminated by lightning and, a few seconds later, thunder crashed down. Chibi Ying Fa got startled and jumped. She whimpered as she climbed off the king sized bed, and headed over to Chibi Xiao Lang's room, which was conveniently right across the hall._

"_**And when I need a friend; You're always on my side; Giving me faith; To get me through the night**_."

_Chibi Ying Fa opened the door to Chibi Xiao Lang's room. "Xiao Lang?" she whispered, shaking him gently._

"_Hmm," Chibi Xiao Lang murmured. He rubbed his eyes and sat up as soon as he saw Chibi Ying Fa's eyes filled with fear. "Daijoubu desu ka Ying Fa?" he asked, his voice tinged with worry._

_Lightning flashed once again and Chibi Ying Fa yelped, anticipating the thunder that followed._

"_**For a shield from the storm; For a friend, for a love; To keep me safe and warm; I turn to you. For the strength to be strong; For the will to carry on; For everything you do; I turn to you. Oh yeah, **_**oh**."

_Chibi Xiao Lang whispered soothing words and they began to talk the night away._

"_**For the arms to be my shelter; Through all the rain; For truth that will never change; For someone to lean on; For a heart I can rely on through anything; For that one who, I can run to…**_"

_More thunder crashed and Chibi Ying Fa yelled once again. This time though, as she leaped from fright, she landed in Chibi Xiao Lang's arms. They both blushed, but he shoes it off and kept on comforting her._

"_**For a shield from the storm; For a friend, for a love; To keep me safe and warm; I turn to you**_."

_Morning comes too soon for their liking. As they awaken, they noticed that Chibi Xiao Lang still had his arms around her. They blushed and Chibi Xiao Lang reluctantly lets her go._

The song finishes and everyone, that is, of course besides Jang and her little group, clap.

"That was a great song Miss Kinomoto; you most definitely have lots of talent," Ms. Shen praises.

"Xie-xie," Sakura says gratefully. She looks around, finally realizing that there are more students than there should be. Her emerald eyes connect with a pair of amber orbs.

Xiao Lang smiles a genuine smile making Sakura blush.

Jang glares at her.

Breaking eye contact with Xiao Lang, she sees Jang's cold royal blue eyes. Sakura gulps, but decides to ignore it. She turns back to Xiao Lang to return the smile before he leaves to his classroom.

About forty minutes later, the bell rings, signaling the end of class.

"So what class do you have next?" Xiao Lang asks, pretending not to know, since he has already seen her schedule in homeroom.

"Ano… I have Track and Field next," Sakura responds after consulting her schedule.

"So do I and minna-san. Come on, I'll show you where the girls' changing room is."

"Hai, arigato."

They head on over to the locker rooms and Xiao Lang points out the girl's locker room.

"Arigato," Sakura says once again.

"Doushimashite," Xiao Lang replies.

Sakura goes in to find her locker. When she finds it, she changes into the Track uniform that is laid out for her. As she finishes, she's just about to go find her new friends when…

_To Be Continued_

_-----------------_

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT own the song Sakura sung. It is Christina Aguilera's "I Turn to You"._

_What is that Jang Sue's problem? Poor Sakura, it's barely her first day and already a new enemy. Well, at least she's made lots of friends!_

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Eli_


	7. Baat Poh

**We Met in Hong Kong**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Seven: Baat Poh**_

-----------------

As Sakura finishes changing, she is just about to go find her new friends when a group of girls that she didn't know, suddenly surround her. Sakura nervously eyes them. She then sees Jang and says, "Ni hao Sue how may I help you?"

Suddenly, Jang slaps her hard, so hard that she leaves a red imprinted hand n Sakura's cheek. "Ni baat poh! You better get away from Xiao Lang, if you know what's good for you!"

Sakura looks at her in confusion. She tilts her head to one side and asks softly, "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that bull shit!"

Before Jang can continue, they hear someone coming, so her group splits out quickly, but not before she can hiss out, "We'll continue this later."

"Hoe?"

Not even five seconds later, Tomoyo and minna-chan appear.

"Come on Sakura-chan, we'll be late if we don't go now," Chiharu reprimands.

"Hai," Sakura replies, while covering her left cheek quickly, with her hair. She doesn't want them to worry.

"Hayaku shoujo," Mei Ling complains playfully.

"Coming!"

As soon as Sakura joins them, they set out to the Field.

"Today we'll have a running test. Under four minutes is an A, under five is a B, six a C, and so forth. Boys will go first, then girls," they hear Coach Huang say.

The boys line up and get ready to go. As Coach Huang starts his stop watch, they run. Of course Xiao Lang is in the lead, followed by Eriol, Heng Hai, Shimo, Takashi, and Omoshiroi. As Xiao Lang reaches Mr. Huang, his time is 3 minutes and 12 seconds. Eriol's time is 3:17; Hen Hai's is 3:23; Shimo's is 3:30; Takashi's 3:37; and Omoshiroi's 3:45.

Next go the girls. As they all start running, lust like Xiao Lang, Sakura is in the lead. Just a couple of steps behind is Jang. Jang tires her hardest to catch up to Sakura, and when she finally does, she sticks her foot out to try and tip her.

Sakura, not noticing Jang's intentions, trips and falls to the ground, scraping her knees in the process. She bites her lips in order to hold the scream of pain threatening to burst out.

"Mi ho yi si, but _you_ should have watched where _I_ was going," Jang says with a sickly sweet voice.

At this Sakura bites her lip harder, so as not to say anything, making her lip bleed in the process.

By this time, Sakura's friends have already come to see if she's okay.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Tomoyo asks, helping her up, while glaring at Jang.

"Hai, daijoubu desu," Sakura responds with a small smile.

"Nani?! How can you say that?! After what she did!" Tomoyo exclaims, going into hysterics for her friend.

Everyone sweat drops at her.

"Tomoyo, koi, if Sakura-chan says she's okay, then she's okay," Eriol says, trying to comfort his frantic girlfriend.

"Miss Kinomoto needs to go to the Nurse's Office, while Miss Sue here will go to the Principal's Office," Coach Huang states.

Suddenly, Tomoyo calms down and a mischievous look appears in her eyes, insinuating that an evil thought has just entered her mind. "_Oh Xiao Lang-kun_," Tomoyo calls.

"Hai?" Xiao Lang responds, looking at her suspiciously. As far as he can remember, she has _never_ added '-kun' to his Chinese name.

"Why don't you show Sakura-chan where the Nurse's Office is? After all, she doesn't know where it is since she _is_ new here."

"That's a good idea Miss Daidouji. Mr. Li, could you please accompany Miss Kinomoto to the Nurse's Office?" Coach Huang asks, oblivious to 'Tomoyo's master Plan to Get Kawaii Xiao Lang and Sakura Together because it's _So_ Obvious that she's 'Ying Fa'.' There, of course, is no way she's going to tell Xiao Lang _that_. He'll just have to figure it out _all on his own_. Well, maybe, with a little push from herself, in the right direction.

"S-sure," Xiao Lang mumbles.

Sakura, thinking that he doesn't want to, shyly says, "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"Iie, daijoubu desu. Come on," he affirms.

"Hai."

"Xiao Lang, what are you doing here?" the nurse, better known as Nakuru, questions.

"Sue tripped Sakura-chan here during Track," Xiao Lang responds, pointing at Sakura's badly scrapped knees.

"Itai, that has to hurt. What did Coach Huang do to that baat poh?" Nakuru asks him, as she cleans Sakura's knees.

"He sent her to the Principal's Office," he answers.

"Good, she'll be suspended for at least a few days. Anyways, I'm Azuki Nakuru," she says, introducing herself to Sakura in Japanese, as she doesn't know that Sakura can speak and understand Chinese.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura, Azuki-san," Sakura states, introducing herself in Japanese too, thinking it very polite for Azuki-san to have introduced herself in Japanese since she doesn't know she can speak or understand Chinese herself.

"Onegai, call me Nakuru, Azuki-san makes me feel old."

"Hai, demo, call me Sakura."

"Hai." Just when Nakuru finishes cleaning and bandaging Sakura's knees, the bell rings.

"Arigato Nakuru-san."

"Doushimashite."

With that, Sakura and Xiao Lang head off to the locker rooms…

_To Be Continued_

_-----------------_

_If anyone wants some translations, I'd be happy to either send it to you or you can just wait for the epilogue where I'll add them in the end._

_Take care!_

_Eli_


	8. Graduation

**We Met in Hong Kong**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Eight: Graduation**_

-----------------

Only a couple of weeks have past since the incident with Jang and already Tomoyo, Eriol, Omoshiroi, Naoko, Heng Hai, Mei Ling, Shimo, Rika, Sakura and Xiao Lang have become inseparable, and now, they only have four more days before graduation.

Today, Sakura and Xiao Lang decide to go to her house to start picking out what they will be baking for the Xiatian Festival.

"Hey, how about this one?" Sakura suggesting, pointing at a picture of a cake on her baking book that has fruits and flowers.

"Hmm… too fruity, excuse the pun," Xiao Lang replies.

Sakura eyes him and sighs exasperatedly. "What do you want to bake for the Festival then?"

Xiao Lang grins. "_Well_, I was thinking more along the lines of…"

**About Half an Hour Later**

Sakura gasps. "Their perfect Syaoran-kun. You have good taste."

Xiao Lang blushes slightly at the compliment. "Arigato," he mumbles, turning away so she wouldn't see his red face.

"Hoe?" Sakura says, getting closer to Xiao Lang. "Daijoubu desu ka Syaoran-kun? You're red! Do you have a fever?" she questions worriedly, placing a hand on his forehead making him turn even redder.

"I-iie Sakura-chan, daijoubu desu."

"Honto ne?"

"Honto," Xiao Lang responds, grinning a bit.

This time Sakura's cheeks get tinted in red. '_Hoe_! Douka shita no? Why does he make me feel this way? I thought only _Xiao Lang_ could make me feel like this? Could I be having feelings for _Syaoran_ too? Demo, what about _Xiao Lang_?'

Xiao Lang sees Sakura's eyes change emotions, from confusion to sadness. He waves his hand in front of her.

Seeing a hand pass before her eyes, she snaps out of her thoughts and raises her head to see two pools of worried amber, looking down at her.

Times seems to stop as Sakura's emerald gems meet Xiao Lang's amber orbs.

Xiao Lang's eyes move from her eyes to her cherry lips. His head suddenly moves closer, as if they are being pulled down by a magnetic force.

He got closer…

And closer…

And closer…

And _even closer_…

Their eyes close by their own accord…

Their lips are just millimeters away, when all of a sudden…

Only one more millimeter to go, when…

"Tadaima."

Both pairs of eyes spring open and the two friends move away from each other, suddenly realizing what they were about to do. 'How could I just have done that? I almost betrayed Ying Fa/Xiao Lang!' they both think, scolding themselves.

Sakura straightens herself up and welcomes her father. "Okaeri oto-san, did you have a good day at work today?"

"Hai Sakura-chan, thank you for asking," Fujitaka replies to his daughter. He then notices Xiao Lang. "Oh, good afternoon," Fujitaka says in Chinese, bowing to greet the guest.

Xiao Lang stands up and bows back, replying in Japanese, "Konnichiwa Kinomoto-san, watashi wa Li Xiao Lang."

"Hajimemashite Li-san," the elder male replies in his native language, surprised that the pure bred Chinese young man knows Japanese. That is, until he recognizes him.

"Ano, I should be going, okaa-san is probably wondering where I am by now," Xiao Lang tells Sakura.

"Okay then," she replies.

Xiao Lang bows to Fujitaka before taking his leave. "Ja ne Kinomoto-san."

Fujitaka bows back with a secret smile. "Ja ne."

Sakura walks Xiao Lang out to the door. "Ja ne Syaoran-kun, until tomorrow."

"Ja," Xiao Lang replies with a small smile.

**Two Days Later**

Things have been awkward for Sakura and Xiao Lang, even around their friends, there's this uncomfortable silence surrounding them.

Trying to liven up the mood, Mei Ling asks, "Sakura-chan, who are you going to prom with?"

"Hoe? Prom, no one, doushite?"

"Kara, we're all going with someone, demo neither you nor Xiao Lang have a date…"

Xiao Lang, hearing his name, narrows his eyes. "Where are you going with this Mei Ling?"

Mei Ling sticks her tongue out at her cousin good naturedly. "No where, demo wouldn't it be better if the two of you would at least go together?"

Sakura and Xiao Lang look down at the grass, both resembling ripe tomatoes.

"A-ano, as long as Syaoran-kun doesn't mind…" Sakura mumbles.

"Iie, I don't mind."

Tomoyo claps her hands together, going starry-eyed mode. "_Perfect_!" She starts grinning like a maniac. "OHOHOHOHOH!!!" She then turns to Sakura. "Don't worry about getting a dress at all; I'll take care of that."

"Ho-_hoe_!" Sakura replies, going swirlly-eyed, wondering what she has just got herself into.

Rika then asks, "But what about our dresses for graduation? We're not going to wear the same thing for graduation and for prom."

"Of course not, this can only lead to one thing," Mei Ling answers, looking at them.

"SHOPPING!!!" all the girls, excluding Sakura, scream.

-------

It's the night before graduation and Sakura has decided to go to sleep early. Though, no matter how hard she tires, she can't. She and Xiao Lang still haven't uttered a word to each other since two days ago. Sakura sighs, trying to clear her mind. She allows a small smile, as she remembers how Tomoyo and Mei Ling practically dragged her into the mall.

**Flashback**

"_Hayaku Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, grabbing her hand._

"_T-Tomoyo, chotto matte!"_

"_No time to waste Sakura, we have to hurry if we want to get the best dresses," Mei Ling said in a sing-song voice._

"_We shouldn't have left everything at the last minute." Rika frowned._

"_D-demo, I didn't even bring any money," Sakura complained._

"_Ah, is that all you were worrying about? Don't worry, my dear cousin is filthy rich, remember? It pays off to have a cousin like that." Mei Ling winked._

"_Fine, but you have to let me pay you back." Sakura pouted._

"_Iie, I won't accept it. Your birthday was in April, ne? Well, just think of it as a late birthday present," the ruby-eyed girl replied, stubbornly._

_Sakura sighed in defeat, knowing it'd be useless to fight against her. "Fine."_

_Naoko grinned. "Finally, now come one, let's go into this store."_

_With that, Mei Ling and Tomoyo practically dragged Sakura into the store._

**End of Flashback**

Sakura giggles softly, remembering how Tomoyo and Mei Ling dragged her from store to store. When she got stubborn, they had Chiharu help with Rika and Naoko giggling on the sidelines. Her graduation dress now hangs safely in her closet. She had set her alarm earlier than usual to make sure she'd be up on time. With some last thoughts on how to confront Xiao Lang, she slowly drifts off to a dreamless sleep.

-------

Birds chirp as the sun starts rising. The rays reach a nicely fixed, empty bed. As the sound of water stops running, a teenage girl, with auburn hair steps in. Sakura goes to her closet and takes out a baby pink dress with a decent V-neck. The dress is sleeveless and has cherry blossom designs around the neck. The top part is a bit tight, but breathable at the same time. Around the waist are more cherry blossom designs. The skirt flows loosely around her with on slit on the left side. As she finishes adjusting her hair in a half ponytail, curly flow freely with a cherry blossom clip her mother left her, on the right side, two curly bangs on either side of her face. She hears a faint sound of a car honking. 'That must be Tomoyo and minna-san,' Sakura thinks. She puts on her white graduation gown and goes downstairs to see her father still in his pajamas.

Looking up, Fujitaka sees his daughter at the foot of the stairs. He smiles. "You look very grown up Sakura-chan."

"Arigato oto-san." She smiles back, embracing her father.

"I'll be there on the best seat, to see you."

"Okay oto-san, ja!"

"Ja ne."

As Sakura steps out, a warm breeze gently caresses her face. She closes her eyes momentarily, enjoying the warm draft.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura, hearing five different female voices calling out her name, excitedly, opens her eyes and sees Tomoyo, Mei Ling, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika waving frantically at her. She smiles widely, seeing their enthusiasm. She walks to the limousine and two pairs of hands pull her in, while another pair closes the door.

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN!!!" the five girls nearly scream.

She blinks. "Hoe, ohayo minna-chan," she addresses everybody in the limousine.

The guys sweat drop at their girlfriend/friends antics, as they greet Sakura as well with their _normal_, "Ohayo."

All at once, the girls start talking rapidly.

"I'm so exited-"

"This is going to be great-!"

"Then prom-"

"Yeah, it's this evening-"

"I've already got the dresses pre-"

"You look so kiirei Sakura-chan!"

At this, Sakura's cheeks match her dress. "Arigato gozaimasu Tomoyo-chan."

"Yup, she's right, you look absolutely lovely, wouldn't you say so, cousin?" Mei Ling inputs mischievously, looking at Xiao Lang who hasn't said a word, but is, looking at Sakura with wide eyes.

Sakura, still pink on the face, looks at Xiao Lang who is just across her.

Xiao Lang, turning a few shades darker than she, looks into her emerald orbs. As their eyes meet, he answers sincerely, "You look beautiful Sakura."

Sakura quickly answers, "Arigato gozaimasu," and averts her gaze so he won't see her tomato face.

Xiao Lang, though, takes this as something else and frowns, thinking it has to do with the event in which they had almost kissed. He has to admit, he is a little disappointed that they had been interrupted, but he doesn't like that face at all. Since that day, he has often wondered what her lips would have tasted like. Quickly erasing the thought from his mind, he turns to face the window, viewing the scenery as they pass boy. All the flowers remind him of a specific memory with his Ying Fa.

**Flashback**

_Chibi Ying Fa's giggle floated with the breeze. The nine year olds' sparkling emerald eyes were covered by some slightly bigger hands than hers. "Xiao Lang, where are we going?" she asked, sweetly._

_Smirking slightly, the ten year old Xiao Lang whispered, "You'll see. Now keep walking."_

"_Yes, your Highness. Would you like anything else?" she inquired, playfully._

"_Yup, demo, that won't be until later."_

"_Hoe? What do you mean by that?_

"_Later," was his simple answer._

_Chibi Ying Fa pouted slightly._

_Her friend grinned. "Don't worry; you don't have to wait too long," he whispered into her ear._

_She shivered vaguely, nodding her head slightly._

_Finally, after about five minutes, he suddenly stopped. "Ready?"_

"_Hai!"_

_Chibi Xiao Lang slowly took his hand off of his friend's eyes._

_Chibi Ying Fa, who had her eyes closed, opened them when she felt Chibi Xiao Lang remove his hands. She gasped softly, at the sight._

_Cherry blossom trees, in full bloom surrounded them, along with peonies._

_Smiling, she turned to Chibi Xiao Lang, who was wearing a smirk. Eyes sparkling, she threw her arms around his neck. She mumbled into his neck, "Arigato Xiao Lang."_

_  
Chibi Xiao Lang melted has his amber eyed met her emerald ones. "Doushimashite Ying Fa." Suddenly, his eyes turned mischievous. He made a quick dash to one of the trees._

_Chibi Ying Fa blinked in confusion, until she finally realized what he did. "XIAO LANG!!!" Glaring, playfully at the direction he went off to, she silently went around another nearby tree._

_About a good fifteen minutes later, Chibi Xiao Lang started to get worried. 'Where is she?' Getting out of his hiding place, he started looking for her, not noticing the figure behind him, until it was too late._

"_BOO!" the figure shouted, throwing its arms around him, making both of them fall._

_An "Eh?" and "Hoe" was heard._

_Hearing the "hoe", Chibi Xiao Lang quickly wrapped his arms around the figure's waist. Hitting the ground, he opened his eyes, his amber ones meeting a pair of emerald ones._

"_Gomen ne Xiao Lang." She smiled playfully to show that she wasn't sorry at all._

_Chibi Xiao Lang, seeing this, suddenly grinned impishly._

_Eyeing him cautiously, she asked, "Xiao Lang, what are you up to?"_

_Instead of answering her, he suddenly flipped her so that this time she would be on the bottom and he on top._

_She lets out a small yelp of protest._

_Looking down at his friend's flushed face; he can't help but look down at her slightly pouting lips. Gulping slightly, he uttered, "A-ano, Ying Fa?"_

_Looking up at him with questioning eyes, she answers, "Hai, Xiao Lang?"_

"_C-could, I mean, m-may I ask you a favor?"_

"_Of course, as long as it's something I can do."_

_Gaining a bit of more confidence, he said, "Close your eyes."_

_Blinking, Chibi Ying Fa titled her head cutely. "Hoe?"_

_Feeling more courageous, he repeated, "Close your eyes."_

_Giving him one more questioning look, she did as she's told._

_Chibi Xiao Lang's heartbeat quickened as he lowered his head closer…_

_And closer…_

_And closer…_

_And closer…_

_Finally his chocolate lips met her cherry ones, in a short, sweet, and innocent kiss._

_Just as he lifted his head up, her eyes fluttered opened, staring at him, in shock._

_Chibi Xiao Lang quickly sat up, as did Chibi Ying Fa_

_An awkward silence soon followed-------_

**End of Flashback**

Xiao Lang's trip down memory lane is suddenly cut short as he sees a hand pass in front of his face. Turning, he meets Mei Ling's worried ruby eyes.

"You okay cousin?"

Glancing back out the window, he mumbles, "Fine."

Making sure no one is paying attention to them, she asks, "You were thinking about her again, weren't you?"

Sighing, he nods, knowing his cousin is one of the hardest people to fool. "I know it seems stupid, but-"

"But just having someone who looks like her makes you think of her again, ne? And it's not stupid," she adds.

Sighing once again, he answers, "Hai," silently thanking her.

The limousine pulls up in front of the school's auditorium, five minutes later. The dozen teenagers step out and head over to one of the tables to get their ribbons.

All of them receive gold ribbons because in their final report cards, they got the highest grade point average, which is a 4.0. The blue ribbons are for the students with a GPA of 3.5-3.9, and the white ones are for the students with a GPA of 2.5-3.4.

Just as they go into their Homeroom line, Jang Sue stomps to the table they had just been in. She has a sparkling black dress that clings on her way too tightly, and her V-neck is too low, showing more cleavage than necessary. Not even a second later, they hear a shriek. "**WHAT**"

"I'm sorry Miss Sue; you didn't get a gown because you don't have the necessary credits in order to graduate."

Growling, Jang plods away.

When she's away from earshot, everyone starts laughing; even Xiao Lang can't help but chuckle.

The doors to the auditorium open and when it's their turn, they go in and take their seats. When everyone is seated, they principal goes on blabbing until he asks for the students to sing the school song. Next, he asks for the students with white ribbons to stand up. When the white ribbon students sit down, the blue ribbon ones are asked to stand. Finally, the blue ribbon ones sit down and the students with gold ribbons stand up. After all the applauding has seized, he starts calling out names, so the graduates can come up on stage and get their diplomas.

First go the A's…

Then the B's…

Then the C's where Cai, Heng Hai is called…

Next the D's where Daidouji, Tomoyo is called…

Then the E's…

Then the F's…

No G's…

Next the H's where Hiiragizawa, Eriol is called…

Then the I's and J's…

Next K's where Kinomoto, Sakura; Koto, Omoshiroi; and Kurai, Shimo are called…

Next the L's where Li, Mei Ling and Li, Xiao Lang are called…

Next the M's where Mihara, Chiharu is called…

Then the N's…

Next the O's…

Then the P's…

No Q's…

No R's

Next the S's where Sasaki, Rika is called…

Then the T's…

No U's…

No V's…

Then the W's…

Then the X's…

Next the Y's where Yamazaki, Takashi and Yanagisawa, Naoko are called…

Finally, the Z's…

As soon as the last student sits down, the principal asks everyone to stand up, parents and all, and says loudly into the microphone, "CONGRATULATIONS, CLASS OF 2007!"

With that, everyone starts cheering. All of the just graduates throw their caps up, into the air.

Going back to the group of twelve friends, they're all hugging, congratulating each other, etc.

From a distance a pair of hazel eyes and another pair of amber eyes, similar to Xiao Lang's, are watching the group.

"Ni hao Fujitaka," the amber eyed lady greets.

"Ni hao Yelen," Fujitaka replies.

"Do Sakura and Xiao Lang know?" Yelen asks.

Fujitaka chuckles. "Iie, but I think it's best if they find out on their own, ne?"

Yelen smiles. "Hai."

As the six pairs head on outside, Tomoyo says, "Minna-chan, why don't we head out to eat and tomorrow we can celebrate with our family?"

"Sounds like a great idea Tomoyo and then we can head out to your house to get our dresses!" Mei Ling responds.

Everyone turns to Sakura.

"Hoe?"

"Well, what do you think Sakura?" Rika asks.

"I'm okay with it, let me just ask oto-san." Looking around, she spots Fujitaka. "Oto-san, oto-san!"

He hugs his daughter, as she reaches him. "Congratulations Sakura, I'm very proud of you." He plants a kiss on top of her head.

"Arigato oto-san, I never could have done it without your support." She smiles. "Ne, oto-san, minna-san and I are going to celebrate, and then we're going to Tomoyo-chan's house to get ready for prom. Is it okay if we spend tomorrow celebrating instead?"

"Hai Sakura, go and have fun. I'll see you tonight, then?"

"Actually Fujitaka-san, I was wondering if Sakura-chan would be able to sleep over at my house. We have more than enough rooms. We'll be sure to drop her off home early, though," Tomoyo says.

Fujitaka smiles and responds, "Its fine with me. But I wish you luck in waking Sakura early."

"Oto-san!" Sakura pouts.

Everyone laughs. They all say goodbye to their parents and go back to Tomoyo's limousine.

_To Be Continued_

_-----------------_

_Wow, this was my longest chapter yet! Well, with all the space I used up using the alphabetical… Ehe… Well, prom is coming up next so stay tuned!_

_Eli_


	9. Prom

**We Met in Hong Kong**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter Nine: Prom**_

-----------------

**Half and Hour before Prom**

"Sakura-chan, hayaku!" five girls call out.

"Iie, I'm not going down. You can't make me," came the auburn haired girl's voice.

"If you don't, I'll send Xiao Lang to get you!" Mei Ling calls out, eyeing her cousin, winking mischievously.

Xiao Lang smirks and goes up the stairs, silently.

"He wouldn't dare!" Sakura exclaims, knowing well that Mei Ling would, but prays that Xiao Lang won't listen to her.

"Are you willing to bet on that, my dear?" says a teasing voice behind her. When Sakura turns around, Xiao Lang's breath catches in his throat.

Tomoyo made a forest green dress of light satin that flows down her curves perfectly, low cut just right, with two slits on the sides. She's wearing an emerald pendant with a pair of matching earrings.

Sakura, seeing Xiao Lang look at her with approving amber eyes, blushes, "Do you like it?" she asks shyly, turning around once.

"You look stunning." He breathes out in awe.

Cheeks tinted pink, Sakura mumbles, "Arigato."

With a last glance, Xiao Lang extends his hand. "Shall we get going?" he asks, good-naturedly.

Nodding, Sakura admits defeat by taking his hand.

As they go down the stairs, the ten people that are waiting clap and whistle at the two, teasingly.

'They're planning something, I just know it,' Xiao Lang thinks.

**Where Prom is Taking Place: The Ballroom of a Hotel**

As the six pairs enter, they go look for a table. Finding one that will hold the dozen of them, they sit down and Mei Ling sends the guys to get them some drinks.

A couple of minutes later, five guys return.

Sakura frowns. "Where's Syaoran?"

"Sue caught him. He's trying to get away and we decided to come and see if you can help him," Shimo replies.

She grins. "I'd be glad to." Walking over to the beverage table, she sees Jang hanging all over Xiao Lang.

He's trying his best to push her off, without hurting her.

'He's too nice sometimes.' With a wicked smile directed at Jang, she walks over to them, clearing her throat, making Jang jump. "Excuse me Sue, but I believe that's my date you have there."

Smirking, Jang retorts, "Well Xiao Lang here was just about to dance with me. Weren't you Xiao Lang-baby?"

"I don't think so," he snaps, coldly. Finally prying his arm from Jang's grip, he goes to Sakura and bows. "Would you like to dance, milady?" he grins.

"I'd be honored, good lord," she replies, smiling sweetly.

Jang fumes behind them.

Going to the dance floor, they start swaying to the music.

_**For all those times you stood by me,  
**__**For all the truth that you made me see,  
**__**For all the joy you brought to my life,  
**__**For all the wrong that you made right,  
**__**For every dream you made come true,  
**__**For all the love I found in you  
**__**I'll be forever thankful, baby  
**__**You're the one who held me up,  
**__**Never let me fall  
**__**You're the one who saw me through, through it all ** _

------- 

Hearing the song, Xiao Lang finishes remembering his last precious childhood memory.

_Finally his chocolate lips met her cherry ones, in a short, sweet, and innocent kiss._

_Just as he lifted his head up, Chibi Ying Fa's eyes fluttered open, staring at him in shock._

_Chibi Xiao Lang quickly sat up, as does she._

_An awkward silence soon followed and after what seemed like an eternity, Chibi Ying Fa broke the silence with a shaky voice, "A-ano Xiao Lang…"_

_Startled, he turned to his best friend. He was shocked at the sound of her unstable voice. "Hai Ying Fa?" _

------- 

'I never imagined Ying Fa ever being nervous.'

-------

_**You were my strength, when I was weak  
**__**You were my voice, when I couldn't speak  
**__**You were my eyes, when I couldn't see  
**__**You saw the best there was in me  
**__**Lifted me up, when I couldn't reach  
**__**You gave me faith, 'cause you believed  
**_**_I'm everything I am  
__Because you loved me_**

_-------_

_She couldn't find the right words to tell him, so, instead, she asked, "What would you do if I had to go back?"_

"_Go back?" he asked, baffled._

"_Go back home." _

------- 

'And I never thought I'd hear her say those words.'

-------

_**You gave me wings that made me fly,  
**__**You touched my hand, I could touch the sky  
**__**I lost my faith; you gave it back to me,  
**__**You said no star was out of reach  
**__**You stood by me and I stood tall  
**__**I had your love, I had it all  
**__**I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
**__**Maybe I don't know that much,  
**__**But I know this much is true:  
**__**I was blessed, because I was loved by you ** _

------- 

"_But Hong Kong is your home Ying Fa."_

_She gave him a half-smile. "You're right, I meant, what would you do if I had to go back to Japan?"_

_Gazing into her emerald eyed, filled with unshed tears, he gulped slightly. "Why are you asking me this?" he asked, frightened all of sudden. _

------- 

'I wish I had never asked that, but if would have made no difference.'

-------

_**You were my strength, when I was weak  
**__**You were my voice, when I couldn't speak  
**__**You were my eyes, when I couldn't see  
**__**You saw the best there was in me  
**__**Lifted me up, when I couldn't reach  
**__**You gave me faith, 'cause you believed  
**__**I'm everything I am  
**__**Because you loved me ** _

------- 

_Finally she couldn't hold back any longer. She threw her arms around her best friend's neck, sobbing._

_Chibi Xiao Lang was shocked at first, but rapidly recovered. He hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. _

------- 

'Ying Fa had never cried as much as she did that day.'

-------

_**You were always there for me,  
**__**The tender wind that carried me  
**__**A light in the dark,  
**__**Shining you love into my life  
**__**You've been my inspiration  
**_**_Through the lies, you were the truth  
__My would is a better place because of _you**

-------

_After a while, when Chibi Ying Fa's tears subsided, Chibi Xiao Lang asked again, "Ying Fa, why did you ask me that?"_

"_Answer my question first," she retorted stubbornly._

_Nodding, he answered, "I don't know what I'd do, honestly. You're the first friend I've ever had, not including family friends." He glanced to the side. "Now it's your turn."_

_Tears started welling in her eyes, again. _

------ 

_**You were my strength, when I was weak  
**__**You were my voice, when I couldn't speak  
**__**You were my eyes, when I couldn't see  
**__**You saw the best there was in me  
**__**Lifted me up, when I couldn't reach  
**__**You gave me faith, 'cause you believed  
**__**I'm everything I am  
**__**Because you loved me ** _

------- 

'Her answer was what I feared most. What I had feared ever since we first met.'

_-------_

"_I-I'm going back to Japan next week…"_

_As soon as those words were spoken, silence ensnared them…_

"_No!" he burst out. _

------- 

'My greatest fear: that there would come a day where she'd leave me.'

_-------_

_Shocked, she scrambled to her feet and stared at him. "Xiao Lang…?" she uttered, hesitantly._

"_Iie Ying Fa, you can't leave, you can't." And for the first time ever, Chibi Li Xiao Lang cried. _

------- 

_**You were my strength, when I was weak  
**__**You were my voice, when I couldn't speak  
**__**You were my eyes, when I couldn't see  
**__**You saw the best there was in me  
**__**Lifted me up, when I couldn't reach  
**__**You gave me faith, 'cause you believed  
**__**I'm everything I am  
**__**Because you loved me ** _

------- 

'I finally recollected myself, knowing there was no use denying it.'

_-------_

_The two best friends spend the whole week together. She spent the whole week sleeping over at his house. Not once did they separate during those seven days. Except for when they had to go to the bathroom, of course._

_Finally came the day the dreaded most._

_Chibi Ying Fa, her brother, and their dad took the Li's limousine to the airport._

_Only ten minutes were left until the plane would take off and neither friend wanted to say goodbye._

"_Well… I guess this is goodbye," Chibi Xiao Lang finally said, trying to hold back his tears._

_Unlike her friend, Chibi Ying Fa let her tears flow, freely. "It's not goodbye," she retorted, tenaciously. "It's see you later."_

_Smiling slightly, he replied, "Hai, you're right, of course."_

_Not able to resist, she quickly pressed her lips, lightly, onto his. Blushing, she reluctantly parted. "Promise you won't forget me?" she inquired, sticking her pinky out._

_Without hesitation, he took his pinky out and pinked it with hers. "I promise."_

_Slowly, she backed away and took to the terminal. "Aishiteru," she whispered._

_Staring at her in astonishment, he tried to call her back, but couldn't._

_She turned for one last look and saw him mouth, "Aishiteru." Tears flowing still, she shouted, "I promise to come back, you can count on that! No one gets rid of Ying Fa Kinomoto that easily!"_

"_Xiao Lang Li will be looking forward to it until then!"_

_And so, with last smiles for each other, Chibi Ying Fa's pigtails disappeared. _

------- 

_**I'm everything I am  
**__**Because you loved me ** _

------- 

'I promised to come back Xiao Lang and I did. But where are you? Did you keep your promise?' Sakura asks internally, also remembering the last time she saw her Xiao Lang.

As the song fades, Sakura's emerald eyes meet Xiao Lang's amber orbs. They smile at each other and head back to their group of friends, neither one knowing the other's true identity from their past.

_To Be Continued_

_-----------------_

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT own the song that Xiao Lang and Sakura danced to. It is Celine Dion's "Because You Loved Me"_

_Eek! They're so close! Yet so far way… sighs Never fear, dear readers, they shall find out very soon!_

_Review onegai_

_Eli_


	10. Baking and Perverts

**We Met in Hong Kong**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter 10: Baking and Perverts**_

-----------------

A gentle breeze ruffles Sakura's auburn hair slightly as she makes way to the school where she had just graduated. She closes her emerald eyes, hearing the peaceful draft as she arrives in front of the school. She enters and makes her way to the main kitchen. "Ohayo," she greets the chestnut haired figure, a lightly blush covering her face remerging the events of prom.

"Ohayo," he replies with indifference, though even he can't help his own glow. 'Kuso, what's wrong with me?'

'Oh just admit you like her already,' a little voice pops out.

'Me, like her? No,' he denies.

'Don't tell me you're still hooked up on Ying Fa? You haven't seen her in years! But then, who knows, Sakura might turn out to be Ying Fa…'

'Ying Fa might come back!'

'She already has…' With that, the voice _left_.

"Syaoran-kun?" asks a female voice, worriedly.

"Nani?" He shakes his head.

"Daijoubu? You kind of spaced out on me for a minute there."

"Ara, gomen ne."

"Daijoubu, we all have are moments. Come on, let's go." Grinning, she goes to the freezer.

"Careful not to get locked up in there Kura-chan," he teases.

Peeking out the freezer, she sticks her tongue out at him. Then, as if in afterthought, she asks curiously, "What's with the new nickname?"

"What, you don't like it?" He pouts somewhat.

She smiles before going back in to get the dough. Coming out, she responds, "Iie, I think it's kawaii." Setting the dough down on the counter, she makes her way to the walk-in freezer, but not before pinching his cheek gently.

Xiao Lang blinks in surprise. He feels his cheeks heat up. 'What's she doing to me?'

"Syaoran, where's the icing?"

"Icing? Mrs. Teng said it should be on the top shelf of the refrigerator, in a white box."

"Hai." She goes back into the freezer and turns to the left where there's another door that leads to a slightly warmer room. Looking around, she notices a white box on the top shelf. 'Yatta! I found it.' She strains her neck and frowns. 'Now… how am I supposed to get it down?' Biting her lip, she climbs to the third shelf at stretches to reach for the box. As soon as her hand touches it, she accidentally pushes it further away. A few minutes pass until she's finally able to get a weak grasp on it. 'Now, the only problem is…how to get down…' "Syaoran-kun?" she calls out.

"Nani?" he replies, placing a cookie sheet into the oven to bake the small, various shaped cookies.

"I, um… seemed to have climbed up a problem."

Xiao Lang blinks, confused and curious. He heads to the refrigerator and, upon seeing the emerald eyed girl dangling from the upper shelf, he can't help but chuckle. "Maa-maa Sakura, it seems I can't leave you alone for a minute, you always end up getting into trouble…" An amused smile is on his face and he grosses his arms, leaning against the doorway, casually.

Sakura does her best to glare at him, but her eyes show a cry for help.

He sighs. "What am I going to do with you Kura-chan?" Unfolding his arms, he heads towards her and gently grabs her by the waist. Without warning, he lifts her up.

"_Hoe_," she exclaims, startled. When he settles her down, she turns to scold at him, "Don't _do_ that! You scared me!"

"Gomen, gomen." He raises his hands in defeat but the grin on his face shows that he's not sorry at all.

"Shonen…" Sakura grumbles and heads out to the freezer to get out of both cold rooms.

"Isn't it supposed to be 'men'?" Xiao Lang asks, still grinning, as he follows her.

"It would be, if you were a man."

"Oh, I'm not a man am I?" His amused smile suddenly turns into a wicked grin. Slowly, inches towards her.

"Syaoran…?" she utters cautiously.

He doesn't reply as he moves closer.

Sakura starts to step backwards, when he's only a couple of feet away. Suddenly, she backs into a… wall! 'Great, just my luck!' She groans inwardly. Looking away from the wall, she turns her gaze and is faced with two pools of amber. She sees a very wolfish grin on his face. 'Just like a wolf after his prey,' she thinks. 'Oh the irony.'

Xiao Lang puts his arms by her head and steps closer to her so he's only a few inches away from her. 'It's time to finish what we always seem to start, but never finish.' He moves his head closer…

And closer…

And closer…

And closer…

And closer…

And closer…

He sees her eyes widen in realization, but notes that she does nothing to stop him. He moves his head one last inch and plants his lips firmly onto hers.

Sakura's eyes widen and she gasps slightly. Then, hesitantly, she presses her lips upon his, moving her tenuously trembling hands upon his shoulders.

Xiao Lang moves his hands to her waist, bringing her closer; he kisses her more confidently, waiting for her to fully respond.

She moans softly, responding to the kiss which is passionately growing. She slides her hands to his neck and runs them through his chestnut hair.

He groans slightly as she tickles a sensitive spot on his neck. He parts his lips, snakes his tongue closer to her lips, and just as he's about to part her own…

…

…

…

…

…

The timer goes off!

Simultaneously, they open their eyes, part from each other, and gasp to collect some much needed oxygen.

"I-I…" Clearing his throat, Xiao Lang stutters, "I s-should go ch-check on the cookies."

Sakura nods in agreement, and adds, "I-I'll go get a few recipes Mrs. Teng wanted us to do."

He nods his head curtly.

She practically dashes out. When she's halfway to Room 259 she slows down. "Kami, what did I do?" she breathes out. "What did he do?" she questions aloud, perplexed. Not watching where she is going, as she is so lost in her thoughts, she bumps into…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Mr. Wang!" Sakura exclaims in surprise. 'I didn't know anyone else would be here. Everyone else is preparing their foods at home or having them delivered…'

"Well, hello _Miss Kinomoto_," he says in a 'surprised' tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Syao- Mr. Li and I are preparing for tonight's Xiatian Festival."

"Ah, well, can you help me pack up a few things?" he asks, his eyes gleaming with ill-behavior.

"Sure," Sakura offers, being the ever friendly and helpful girl that she is.

The two head to his old room.

"Umm… Mr. Wang, what is it that you need help with? The room is emp-"

She's cut off as the math teacher slams her against a wall.

"What are you do-?"

Mr. Wang presses his lips harshly against hers. His lips move roughly against hers as he tires to enter her mouth.

Sakura struggles, trying to push him away.

He grabs her wrists in one hand, while the other makes its way under her shirt, groping her.

Her eyes widen, fear evident in her emerald orbs. She feels him trying to pry her mouth open, and is almost successful, but she bites his tongue.

Mr. Wang pars from her momentarily, glaring at her before slapping her, and covers her mouth once again.

Sakura is not at all threatened by the glare, but by the lust in his eyes. She whimpers, not when he slaps her, but when he crushes his mouth against hers, in fear.

This time, he slides his free hand down the side of her skirt. Seeing as she isn't going to open her mouth any time soon, he settles for ravishing her neck. "All girls are easy to take. You were a bit of a challenge, but you turned out just like the rest. I'm sure you'll be a better fuck than Sue." He smirks. "Defenseless little girl."

That's the last straw for Sakura! Her eyes burn with anger; she gathers her strength, twists her hands from his and kicks him in the crotch. Quickly, she dashes out the door, feeling Mr. Wang right behind her, cursing at her. Frightened, she calls out the first name that pops in her mind, "XIAO LANG!" Quite suddenly, she bumps into…

_To Be Continued_

_-----------------_

_Isn't Wang such a pervert?! _EW! _Well, who is it that she bumps into? Has the time finally arrived? __gasps__ Well, continue to read and find out!_

_Review onegai!_

_Eli_


	11. Xiao Lang! Ying Fa!

**We Met in Hong Kong**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter 11: Xiao Lang?! Ying Fa?!**_

-------

Suddenly, Sakura bumps into… "Syaoran-kun!" Or is it Xiao Lang?

Xiao Lang's eyes widen as he sees her. When Sakura didn't come back after a while, he worried as his heartbeat increased and he started looking for her, but nothing has prepared him for the sight he sees.

A bruise is forming on her cheek; her usual cherry lips are now dripped with ruby blood. Her eyes are watery, gleaming with relief when she sees him, but there is still a hint of fear in them. She looks behind her, seeing Mr. Wang frozen, not knowing what to do.

Xiao Lang follows her gaze. He's not all that surprised when he sees their old math teacher. He grabs her by the waist to put her aside, noticing how she winces when he does so. "Ying Fa, get my cell phone, it's on the counter. Call the police," he orders, his voice cold, without hesitation what-so-ever.

Wordlessly, she nods. She has never heard him speak like this! She feels helpless as he leaves her and goes after Mr. Wang, who finally snaps out of his reverie and runs. She goes into the kitchen and grabs the black phone. After giving the police the information they need, she flips the phone closed. She wanders to the front of the school, lost in thought about a certain amber eyed teen. 'Could it really be? I mean, I know his Chinese name, his real name, is Xiao Lang… He called me Ying Fa…well, he _is_ Chinese, so of course he would know my Chinese name…but the way he said it… It has to be!' Hearing sirens nearing, she decides, 'I'll confront him about this later.' Leading the police officers inside, she points to where Xiao Lang and Mr. Wang had last headed.

Nodding, the male cop runs towards said direction while the female cop stays to get Sakura's statement.

After about fifteen minutes, Officer Chang makes his way to Sakura and Officer Jen, with a badly beaten math teacher in cuffs, along with a slightly bruised, grumbling Xiao Lang.

As they near, Sakura catches a few words.

"Baka Officer didn't let me finish beating the crap out of that bastard…"

Sakura shakes her head, trying to hide her giggles as a nurse, that has just arrived, starts treating her bleeding lip.

The officers bow before making their leave, dragging a struggling Wang with them.

The nurse gives Sakura an ice pack, tells her to be careful with that nasty bump on the back of her head, and advices her to see a doctor.

After a few whines and protests from Sakura, and Xiao Lang promising Nurse Lila that she _will_ see a doctor soon, Lila also bows her farewell, after giving Xiao Lang an ice pack for his swollen cheek.

Thankfully, they don't have to go to the police station, thanks to Xiao Lang's family's influence.

He _really_ is in no mood for that, but they will have to show up in court. Now, about the little Ying Fa problem… He redirects his gaze to the emerald eyed beauty in front of him. Just has he's about to open his mouth…

Is something burning?

The teens' eyes widen and both rush to save the banana bread.

Opening the oven, Sakura sighs, seeing that only a part of the edge is burnt.

That can easily be fixed, so they get to work, silently.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Sakura jumps, startled. "N-nani?" she stutters out. 'What's he talking about?'

"When were you going to tell me, Ying Fa?" he repeats with an icy tone. "Thought you'd have some fun first? While I suffered, trying to figure out whether it was you or not? You knew all along-"

He's cut off as an angry and crying Cherry Blossom punches his undamaged cheek. She glares up at him. "Y-you think I knew it was you? If you do, then you really don't know me at all Xiao Lang! It was driving me crazy! I wasn't sure at all, even if I did have my suspicions, I wasn't just going to ask someone I thought I hardly knew, 'Oh, excuse me, did you know anyone about nine years ago that went by Ying Fa? You are such a-"

This time, she's cut off, as he brings her into a bone-crushing hug. "Gomen, gomen, I just…" He trails off.

Sakura hugs him back, burying her face on his shoulder. "I missed you _so_ much Xiao Lang…"

"I missed you, Ying Fa," he mumbles into her ear.

The two friends stay there, holding each other, making up for last time.

_To Be Continued_

_-----------------_

_Way! Finally! It only took, oh eleven chapters for them to reunite. __grins__ Sadly, the worst is far from over for them. Yeah, gomen ne, demo, I need to make them suffer just a_ little _bit more._

_I'll try not to be so evil…_

_Eli_


	12. Don't Think I've Forgotten

**We Met in Hong Kong**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter 12: Don't Think I've Forgotten**_

-------

The two friends, just reunited, stay in each other's arms for a while.

"We better get ready for the Festival," Sakura whispers, her face half buried in his chest, since her feet got tired of tip-toeing to face his shoulder.

"Yeah," he murmurs back.

Yet neither one moves for quite some time.

Finally, Sakura unwraps her arms from Xiao Lang's neck. "Come on, there will be plenty of time to catch up later. Right now, we need to finish before the Festival starts."

Xiao Lang sighs in disappointment, but knows she is right. "Hai, hai," he grumbles. He lets her go, but not before giving her a peck on the cheek. "I really did miss you, Ying Fa," he says seriously, locking his amber eyes with her deep emerald ones.

Returning the gesture, she replies, "So did I Xiao Lang, so did I."

They work on, in silence.

"You know," Xiao Lang comments, "I should have known it was you as soon as you suggested we do the Chocolate Cherry Delight."

Sakura grins. "Yeah, you should have," she says in an accusing tone.

Xiao Lang, not having seen her playful grin, as they have their backs against each other, defends, "Hey! You should have known it was me from the start, in the hallway. After all, who else could be this good looking?" He jokes.

Sakura almost laughs, but stops herself, deciding to mess with him. "You're right, it's my fault!" She hiccups, faking a sob. "I'm sorry."

Xiao Lang panics, hearing the sob; he turns around and sees her shoulders shake. "Sakura?" he inquires softly, placing his hands on her shoulders, trying to steady her, but instead, the trembling worsens. Full of dread, he turns around, only to see her lips pulled up in a grin, her eyes sparkling with mischief. He looks at her in astonishment. "Why you…" Working on impulse, he grabs a small amount of flour and spreads it on her cheek.

She squeals in surprise. "Hey!" she exclaims. "Not fair." She pouts.

"All's fair in love and war," he mocks, crossing his arms.

Grabbing a handful of flour, she sprinkles it on top of him, or at least, tries to. As he has the height advantage, she ends up getting him straight on the face. She giggles, horrified, as he sneezed and grabs his own bag of flour, grabbing a certain amount.

He then grabs her with his free hand, making sure that hers are pinned behind her, before patting flour all over her face.

She looks up at him with her flour encased face, the flour only accentuating her emerald eyes, as well as her cherry lips, which are healing quite quickly.

His eyes gaze from her bright gems, to her lips. He feels his cheeks heat up, sure that the flour can easily be baked on his face. He gulps and hesitantly lowers his face.

This time, for sure they can't get interrupted by the alarm; their next treats won't be ready for another twenty minutes…

Their lips meet chastely, moving against each other once, but before the action can be repeated-

Mrs. Teng enters the kitchen. "How is everything going?" she asks her former students.

They quickly part, mumbling, "Fine."

The Home Economics teacher blinks, seeing their flour-covered faces. "Is this some new recipe you two invented?" She raises an eyebrow.

Although it is not shown, thanks to the flour, they both blush, shaking their heads. They head to the sink, Xiao Lang letting Sakura wash her face first.

"Well, the festival will begin in a couple of hours. Will you two be done by then?" she asks, grinning mischievously.

Xiao Lang nods, before turning on the water, while Sakura dries herself.

"Alright then." With one last smile, she leaves.

When Xiao Lang finishes drying his face, he looks up at Sakura. "You missed a spot." He uses his thumb to wipe a spot of flour on her chin.

"Thanks."

They stand in silence, wondering whether or not they should bring up that brief kiss.

Xiao Lang decides it will be too awkward to bring it up _now_, so he asks, "How was Japan?" Okay, he admits, corny, but it preoccupies them as she tells him that it took her quite some time to adjust to the place.

"The school system is pretty much the same, but the people are different. It felt so awkward, as if I wasn't born there. The last time I ever felt _that_ out of place was when I first came here. I went to the local school in Tomoeda."

"Didn't you make _any_ friends?"

She giggles. "Of course, I'm not as anti-social as you, you know." She sticks her tongue out childishly, "Although, they weren't really _friends_. I hung out with a pretty big group at the beginning of Seijuu High, demo, they were _too_ popular." She wrinkles her nose. "So I just traveled from group to group. It was actually pretty interesting and I made plenty of companions, but no one came close for me to consider a friend." She smiles. "They only true friends I had were in another country."

He frowns. "What do you mean 'friends' you have no friends."

She looks at him.

"You had, have **best** friends." He breaks into a grin.

She smiles. "You're right, my mistake. Forgive me?" She pouts.

"Well, as long as you don't make that error again." He grins.

"So, what about you? I see we have new members to our group since that last time I was here. I quite remember a certain little boy saying, 'Wee only need one another, and no one else.'" She raises an eyebrow.

"And I was right, wasn't I? We _do_ only need each other. We just got some new additions of whom we need, is all."

"Well, what's the whole story?"

"Ano… well, Chiharu and Takashi arrived in Hong Kong about here years after you had left. They were best friends since they were in diapers and their families had decided to move here. Naoko and Rika were friends with them as well, back in Japan; I believe they lived in Kyoto… They finally convinced their parents to move here as well. A year later, we had a new transfer student from Japan, which turned out to be Shimo."

"Your years were just filled with Japanese students, ne?"

"Hai, at first I was really aggravated. I mean, all these Japanese students and you had just left. I felt like it wasn't fair. It was Mei Ling and Eriol who convinced me to let them hang out with us." Xiao Lang scowls.

Sakura giggles. "I'll bet. So what about Heng Hai? Mei Ling seems very taken by him."

"She does, doesn't she? I wouldn't be surprised if, in a few years, he proposes to her. He transferred from South Island School to Yew Chung during Form 3."

"Sou ka. So, what's everyone's love story here? Eriol and Tomoyo's are pretty obvious." She starts kneading the dough for the next batch of cookies.

Whisking a batter of vanilla, Xiao Lang answers, "Yeah, well, they actually kept it a secret from me for quiet some time, until I discovered them, making out at the beginning of Form Four. It seems they had been together since Form One!"

"Wow, who knew they could actually keep quiet? Why did they, though?"

He shrugs. "Who knows?" He blushes slightly, knowing _exactly_ why. They were afraid they would let him down if they got together, leaving him alone, without Sakura around. He had shouted at them for over an hour, telling them how stupid they were and that he would have been ecstatic knowing that two of his best friends were in love.

"Chiharu and Takashi are babyhood sweethearts, ne?"

Xiao Lang chuckles. "Yeah, they've been onto each other since I first met them! Even before so, I'll bet. Omoshiroi started crushing on Naoko since he first met her, but she was way too shy to even talk to him, until she saw him reading a book that she'd been trying to find and they finally started hanging out together _way_ more. Rika and Shimo pretty much had mutual feelings for each other so they hooked up pretty quickly."

"What about Mei Ling and Heng Hai?"

"Mei Ling couldn't _stand_ him when he first transferred to Yew Chung."

"Doushite?"

"He was always, and I mean _always_, flirting with her. I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp whenever he got near my cousin, but Eriol would always stop me, and he pointed out to watch Mei Ling when he would flirt with her. At first, all I saw her do was get pissed off with he did and see her get red. I thought that it was because she was angry, but then I realized she was _blushing_. She did the same thing when I invited him to hang out with us. A few months later, they became an official couple."

Sakura laughs. "Sounds just like Mei Ling."

He chuckles as well. "Yeah."

**Two Hours Later**

They put the treats onto disposable plates before heading to the booth where they are to distribute them. Hopefully, they'll be able to earn some money for Home Economics so that they classes for the following year will be able to enjoy the class as much as they did, if not more, with new equipment and such.

Mrs. Teng makes an appearance. "Is everything ready?" she asks.

"Yes, hopefully we made more than enough," Xiao Lang answers.

"Thank you very much for helping Miss Kinomoto and Mr. Li, I very much appreciate it, and I'm sure my future students will very much appreciate it as well."

"We were more than happy to Mrs. Teng." Sakura smiles.

"Well, thank you both once again." She smiles too, before leaving.

Five minutes later, they open the booth, along with everyone else. The two teenagers sell and collect their money in less than an hour. Word had gone around about how delicious Sakura and Xiao Lang's pastries were.

After closing the booth, as there is no point in staying now that they're done, they go to the office to leave the envelope full of money in Mrs. Teng's box. They decide to stay for another hour to look at the other booths, which are still open. Hand in hand they explore the rest of the Xiatian Festival. They go to a few Fun and Games booths before deciding to buy food at a booth that sells food from the States, fast food.

Finishing up her plate, Sakura states, "Mou, onii-chan has gained at least forty pounds with this type of food, I bet."

Xiao Lang laughs at her silly proclamation. "How is Touya, by the way?"

"As mean as ever, he still calls me kaijuu."

Xiao Lang laughs again. They exit the school's courtyard.

"You meanie." She pouts.

"You look so kawaii when you pout." He leans in to poke her cheek.

She sticks her tongue out.

"Sill Ying Fa." He chuckles.

Suddenly, she skips a few feet in front of him. "Come on Xiao lang."

He looks at her curiously. "Where are we going?"

"_You'll see_," she says in a sing-song voice.

They walk a few blocks, before a look of awareness dawns his face. "Saku-"

"Come on." She tugs on his sleeve.

They go in a small clearing where cherry blossoms and peonies surround the place.

He has been here a few more times before, after Sakura left, but never had the heart to go there everyday as it reminded him of her too much. He had stopped coming here last year, thinking it to be high time he finally got over her. He's definitely been proved wrong, of which he is glad. He looks at her.

A smile tugs at the corner of her lips. "Don't think I forgot about this place. In fact, don't ever think I forgot anything about you. I remember everything that we would do together, since we first met, and even now. When I first saw you after all these years, I was afraid. Here was some guy who made me think about him just as much as I thought about _Xiao Lang_. I was afraid that some complete stranger was going to replace him. I was suspicious that, well, that you were _you_, but I wasn't certain, and when you didn't say anything, I just…" Trailing off, she shrugs.

He brings her into his arms. "I felt the same way. I thought about _Ying Fa_ everyday and all of a sudden, some strange, kirei Japanese girl comes to Hong Kong and almost makes me replace her with _her_. I thought I was going nuts, that or it had to be _you_. I wasn't positive either. Something inside kept telling me it couldn't be. Honestly, up until last year, I had stopped coming here, thinking it was time I just… that I let you go, and although my mind was sure, my heart help on to you. I just couldn't, wouldn't let you go. I never could and I never will."

"Xiao Lang," she breathes out, wrapping her arms around him. Tears form in her eyes and a tear spills onto her cheek; she looks down so he won't notice.

He sees it though and brings hi hand to her chin, lifting her head up; he uses his thumb to wipe the tear away.

She smiles through her unshed tears. Tip-toeing, so she'll reach his ear, she whispers, "Qu ni sheng er kuai le Xiao Lang."

He turns to stare into her eyes.

"Don't think I forgot your birthday," she states, looking back into his amber eyes.

He stares into her emerald eyes for two more seconds, before lowering his lips in order to place them upon hers. Caressing them gently, he tries to slowly pour out all he feels, and has felt, into that simple kiss. Knowing it is impossible to express just how much he loves her in on light kiss, he tires his best anyways, keeping it undemanding, until he feels her shy tongue pry his lips open. Smiling as best he can in his busy situation, he opens his lips to her adventurous tongue, joining her in the exploration. She moans lightly as he swipes at the roof of her mouth. They investigate each other until oxygen becomes a necessity. Parting, he places his forehead on hers. Once again, he places his lips on hers for a chaste kiss and mumbles, "Come on, we better get you home before Fujitaka-san starts to worry."

Her eyes widen, her mind snapping back to reality. "Oto-san! Kami-sama, it's a wonder he still lets me out now, with how late I've been getting home recently."

He chuckles. "Then let's go before we give him another reason to think that." He wraps an arm around her waist and she leans on him.

They exit the clearing and head for her house.

Suddenly, Sakura bursts away from his arms. "Come on Xiao Lang, catch me if you can," she says teasingly, running in front of him.

"Hey, no fair!" He runs for her.

"All's fair in love and war!" she exclaims, turning her head towards him in order to stick her tongue out. In doing so, she doesn't notice she has just crossed a street where a car doesn't bother to slow down for the yellow light turning red, but Xiao Lang does.

"Ying Fa! Look out!"

'Nani?' is her last thought, before she feels a pain at her side and her world dims out.

"**SAKURA**!"

_To Be Continued_

_-----------------_

_Oh dear! Poor Kura-chan! Will she be okay?_

_Well, you'll have to see and find out!_

_Eli_


	13. There's Still Hope

**We Met in Hong Kong**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter 13: There's Still Hope**_

------------------

**Beep-beep-beep**

"_Two broken ribs…"_

"_A broken leg…"_

"_No internal bleeding…"_

"_No other major damages that won't heal within a few months…"_

"_Shows no signs of waking up…"_

"_What's this?"_

"_This bump wasn't caused by the car mishap…"_

-------

"Touya Kinomoto here," a dark haired twenty-five year old male answers the phone, after the fourth ring.

"Mr. Kinomoto, you have a long distance call from Hong Kong from a Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto."

"Oto-san? Pass it right through please."

"Right away, sir."

A moment later, a broken voice calls out, "Touya?"

"Oto-san? Daijoubu desu ka?" A sense of dread has overtaken him since he moved to a different apartment complex **three** months ago. He barely connected the phone earlier today because of his busy schedule. As soon as he hears Fujitaka on the other line, the same feeling comes back, full force.

"Touya, Sakura… she was run over a few days after you called to check up on her." The man on the other end sighs, wearily.

Touya gasps. The last phone call he had been able to make to check up on his kaijuu was in July, it is now October. "Is she okay? Did the person in the car take responsibility? Can I talk-?"

"Touya… the reason why she didn't call you first is because… she's in a coma Touya. She's been in it ever since the accident."

The young adult freezes, he now has a death grip on the receiver. _His little sister_ has been in the hospital for three months and he didn't know anything about it until now, all because he was too lazy to install the phone sooner. He already had the number chosen and told his family before disconnecting the old one, reminding them that it would probably be a while before he activated it, because of school and such. 'That's no excuse though.' He shakes his head. "I'm buying the earliest ticket to Hong Kong."

"Touya? Don't blame yourself," his father reprimands, knowing exactly what his son is doing.

"I just…" He groans in frustration. "Ja ne oto-san." With that, he hangs up. Resignedly, he settles down on a chair.

"Touya, daijoubu desu ka?"

Turning, he sighs sadly. "Pack some warm clothes, Yuki, we're going to Hong Kong."

**Hong Kong**

"_There's nothing more we can do. Her condition is stable, but we don't know when she'll wake up, if she does. We located a harmful bump on the back of her head. Would you happen to know where it came from?"_

The doctor has explained this at least a million times, but it still doesn't seem to penetrate Xiao Lang's skull. He explains to him the event that happened with Mr. Wang. He even uses his family influence to get several other doctors to give their opinions on her condition. But they all end up saying the same thing.

"_It's hard to tell when she'll wake up," they say. "She might not. It's an awful bump. We're not quite sure what part of her brain it damaged."_

'Wake up Sakura. Why won't you wake up?' he pleads. Never has he felt so lost. Not even when his father died, he had his mother, sisters and Wei. He wouldn't be who he is today if it wasn't for her. She is his light and hope, the one person he can always count on. He wants to scream at her for abandoning him. He knows it's not her fault, just like it isn't her fault she left when they were younger. No, it's **absolutely** not _her_ fault, but his. Yes, it's his fault. Dr. Yao, Sakura's main doctor, mentioned the bump behind her head and, upon realizing it is the same bump Nurse Lila had warned them about, he berates himself, 'I shouldn't have waited. I should have brought her straight to the doctor's as soon as the nurse found the bump. Mrs. Teng would have understood.' He sighs once again, knowing there's nothing he can do. 'Wang will definitely pay for this too.'

Sighing in aggravation, he places his head near Sakura's bony hand, takes it in his own ruff one, and closes his eyes.

-----------------

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Xiao Lang heads out, needing to go back home to shower and change to get ready to go to Hong Kong University. While he never wants to leave Sakura's side, he knows he still has to go to school. As he passes the Nurse's Station, he hears a heated argument between the nurse stationed out the reception center and someone quite familiar.

"I want to see my sister!"

"Sir, that girl has been in a coma for three months and not once have we ever heard of a brother and you have never shown up here. Without proper identification-"

"I told you, I was in a hurry so I left my I.D. card in the hotel room! I've been in the States, I barely found-"

"Touya-san?"

Hearing his name, and not recognizing the speaker's voice, he turns around. Standing before him is a late teen who is about four inches shorter than him. Observing the messy, chestnut hair and amber eyes, he mumbles, "Chinese Gaki."

"Oh Mr. Li, you know this… gentleman?" The nurse's eyes obviously revealed she'd love for him to deny his acquaintance to Touya, so she can throw security at him.

"Yes, he is Sakura's brother." He looks at the man before him.

"Oh!" She turns to Touya.

"I told you!" He snarls, making her jump.

"Well, I have to go, please let Mr. Kinomoto know I'll be back later and allow Mr. Touya to see his sister," Xiao Lang instructs.

"Y-yes Mr. Li."

Near the elevators, Touya reaches out to grab Xiao Lang's arm. "What are you doing, Chinese Gaki?"

Removing himself from Touya's grip, he responds, "Going to class. I'll be back later. I'm sure we have a lot of catching up to do." With that, he enters an elevator that has just arrives.

-------

Xiao Lang sits in class, staring into space. Right now, he is in Economics class. Majoring in Business, he takes Math, Language and Sociology, just name a few of the requirements. He has always looked forward to the day when he'd take over his father's chain of Martial Arts schools. Now though, none of it really matters without Sakura by his side. He grips his pen. 'I lost her once; I can't believe I'm losing her again.' His eyes drift to his watch. Noticing it's 5:20PM, he grabs his notebook and text book, packs it up, and is the first to leave the class.

**Right After Xiao Lang Left**

Entering the room, Touya hears the steady **beep-beep-beep** of the IV. As his eyes adjust to the dim light, they roam everywhere but at the lifeless figure lying on the hospital bed. Finally, he takes in the sight of his little sister's pale figure. Hesitating for a few minutes, he finally works up the courage to stand by her side. Seeing her up close, his knees weaken so he sits down on the chair conveniently near the bed. 'The Chinese Gaki must have left it here,' he thinks absent-mindedly. He takes Sakura's cold hand within his own, and finally, the tears that have been welling in his eyes, since the phone call, freely flow down his cheeks. Never has he felt this vast amount of sadness, not even when their mother died because he knew he had to look after his imouto. 'Why Sakura? Why her?'

Years ago, when they first moved to Hong Kong, he had always been afraid of losing her, but not like this. When he first saw 'that Chinese Gaki', he knew from that day on, that he'd lose her to him. Until that day arrived, though, he swore to protect her, no matter what, especially from the Chinese Gaki, even if it'd be in vain.

'I failed. I failed you Sakura.' With never ending tears, Touya reminisces on the little girl he's helped raise. He's been there since she was born, her first day of school, filled her with memories of their mother, her first crush, Yukito, protected her form bullies, and has seen her adjust to a different country, weather, and language, all because of one boy. As much as he may not get along with Li Xiao Lang, he eventually came to respect the young adult. Of course, this little fact is kept to himself. Gloomy amber eyes fill his mind as he drifts off to an uneasy sleep.

-------

"Iie, let him sleep."

"Demo, Syaoran-kun is going to come soon and-"

"Hai, hai, demo I doubt they'll make such a scandal. They'll be kicked out."

The Japanese jabbering is what Touya awakens to. 'Nani? Who's speaking _Japanese_ in _Hong Kong_?' Slowly, he opens his eyes, rubbing them, as if trying to erase his drowsiness.

"Baka Eriol! See what you did?!" a female voice hisses.

"Urusai," he grumbles. He's never this mean to people, except when he first wakes up.

A pin can be heard if dropped to the ground, if it wasn't for the IV that is.

Touya continues to stare at the two teens. "Dare…?" Images of six to eight year old versions of the two pop into his mind.

"Gomen nasai, Touya-san. Watashi wa Daidouji Tomoyo." The grayish haired girl jabs the blue-black haired male with her elbow.

"Ara. Watashi wa Hiiragizawa Eriol."

"Ano, we're-"

"I remember you guys. You two, the Chinese Gaki, and his cousin would always hang out at our old house."

Tomoyo grins, at the irony of how easily Touya recognizes them but it took Xiao Lang a while to actually completely realize who Sakura is and vice versa. To be honest, Mei Ling, Eriol, and herself had already figured out Sakura is Ying Fa but they wanted the two love birds to figure it out on their own.

From what Xiao Lang tells them, they finally figured everything out. Everyone is outraged at what Mr. Wang did and tried to do. For the first couple of months, Xiao Lang had to go to court to testify against Fuling Wang. If not for Xiao Lang's family's influence, he would have been set free because the victim can't testify against him.

She snaps out of her thoughts and realizes Touya is waiting for her to confirm his statement. "Hai, we met Sakura years ago, when she first moved here."

Nodding, he looks back at said emerald eyed girl and asks, "So, when _is_ that Chinese Ga-"

He's cut off when almost mentioned amber eyed boy enters the room. "Konbawa Touya-san, Eriol, Tomoyo," he greets everyone.

"Konbawa Syaoran," two of his best friends responds.

A grunt of recognition is Touya's answer.

The couple, noticing the slightly tense atmosphere, quietly exit in order to give the two adversaries time to sort out their differences and focus on their shared quality, their love for Sakura, even if it in itself is different. They'll stay outside just in case anything gets…out of hand.

As soon as the door is shut, Touya looks up, rises from his seat and punches Xiao Lang.

Xiao Lang himself does nothing to stop him, even though he knows Touya is going to lash out at him. He believes he deserves more than that, but the older male does not strike again. He sucks the inside of his soon-to-be swollen cheek and looks straight into Touya's chocolate irises.

"Baka Gaki, why did you not see the car beforehand?! Why did you let this happen?!"

The chestnut haired male keeps on staring, without flinching at the _truthful_ words, letting him rant on and on until-

"It's almost as if you _wanted_ this to happen, like you don't care-"

This time, Xiao Lang raises a fist and punches Touya right on the nose. "DON'T YOU **EVER **SAY I DON'T CARE ABOUT SAKURA! I LOVE HER MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW! I'D DIE FOR HER IF NECESSARY! I YOU _EVER_-"

He is cut off before he can finish his sentence and his second fist-swing.

"Calm down Xiao Lang." Eriol barges in, holding his friend back.

"Touya-san, I think it's best if you leave before the Nurse comes and kicks us all out."

"Why do I have to-?"

"Touya-san, onegai. I believe it's best if you step out for a little while." Tomoyo supports.

He opens his mouth to argue, decides against it, and settles for glaring at Xiao Lang instead, who is still in Eriol's grip. He grumbles as he exits.

Now that he's calmed down, Eriol lets his friend go, watching him slump down on the seat Touya had been occupying fifteen minutes earlier.

The couple head out as well.

"Tomoyo? Eriol?"

They step back from the doorway, barely hearing the exhausted voice they can hardly believe is Xiao Lang's.

"Arigato," he expresses, not really needing to.

Both give him a smile of reassurance before closing the door once again.

Turning around to face the girl in bed, Xiao Lang takes her hand, like he always does, "Aishiteru Kinomoto Sakura." He has never said this, to himself, her, or anyone else. As soon as these words leave his mouth, the heart monitor picks up a little speed. Freaking out, he's about to remove his hand from hers to push the nurse's call button when he feels a gentle squeeze. In shock, he turns back to see a pair of half-way open emerald eyes, swearing he also hears a soft, "Syaoran."

_To Be Continued_

_------------------_

_I'm SOOO sorry I haven't updated in _FOREVER _but I have FINALLY finished writing the WHOLE thing! I'm just sorry it took me so long, but senior year in high school was hectic! I finally started my first official year in college and, while I can't say I'll have _a lot _of time, I will be updating the next two chapters and the epilogue before the year is up._

_So, anyways:_

_Well? Is it just his imagination or is she finally awake?_

_If I get five reviews by the end of the week, I'll update the next chapter! So please review!_

_Again, the whole story is completed and is just waiting to be updated._

_Take care!_

_Eli_


	14. Leaving the Past Behind

**We Met in Hong Kong**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter 14: Leaving the Past Behind**_

-----------------

Xiao Lang visibly stiffens as fear and hope surge throughout his body. Looking like a deer caught in headlights, he keeps staring and right there, what he has prayed for the last three months, stares right back at him. Now fully open and brilliant, if not a bit exhausted, emerald gems. "Ying Fa? Ying Fa!"

Sakura looks up at him her gaze unfocused. Who is this man and why is he speaking to her so rapidly in… Chinese, is it?

Seeing that she looks a bit dazed, he slows down and starts speaking in a language a bit more familiar to her. "Daijoubu desu ka Sakura-chan?"

"Mizu," she rasps out, her throat dry from not being used for three months.

"Hai." He grabs the pitcher of water a nurse usually lays out and pours some into the cup. He arranges her pillows and helps her sit up so she won't choke, holding the cup for her as she takes dainty sips.

When she consumes about half the cup, her heavy eyelids start drooping once again. They quickly snap open as she feels ruff finger tips caress her cheek attentively. With some difficulty, she forces her eyes to remain open as she lifts her stiff neck to look up at the hopeful amber eyes that are filled with unshed tears. "Ano…dare?" she speaks a bit clearer, thanks to the water.

Xiao Lang snaps his hand back, as if she has slapped it away, the hope in his eyes turn to shock and confusion. "Ano… watashi wa Li Syaoran. I-I'll go retrieve your onii-san." Getting up, he presses the button in order to call the nurse and heads for the door.

Sakura's eyes follow him. "Matte," she whispers out, as loudly as she can.

"Hai?" he responds, barely having heard her. He doesn't look back.

Silence threatens to overwhelm them.

"Nandemonai," she finally breathes out. She won't be able to bear another painful glance or sound.

"Wakata," he replies before exiting. Outside, he closes the door and leans against it, sliding down; he buries his head on his knees.

Eriol and Tomoyo, who are there, along with Touya, go to him. Eriol helps him up so he can step aside and let the nurse, who is quickly followed by the doctor, in.

Touya, jumping to conclusions, snatches him away from Eriol and thrusts him against the wall, opposite of his sister's room.

Xiao Lang is limp, staring at nothing.

"What happened? What happened to Sakura?! I swear Chinese Gaki, if anything happens to my little sister, I'll-"

"Your imouto is fine," Xiao Lang finally spits out. He removes himself from Touya's grip as it slackens and heads to the elevators, leaving three people of Japanese heritage confused.

"Mr. Li?" the doctor comes out after half an hour.

Touya stands up. "Mr. Li had to step out for a moment. I'm Touya Kinomoto, Sakura's brother."

"Then, Mr. Kinomoto I'm happy to inform you that your sister is out of harms way."

They breathe sighs of relief.

"But…"

They hold their breaths.

"I'm afraid she has temporary amnesia. I am saying temporary because at first she thought she was in Japan but then she soon recalled moving from… Tomoeda, was it? to here in Hong Kong."

"May we go in and see her, Doctor Yao?" Tomoyo asks.

He shakes his head. "I'm afraid now's not a good time. I must warn you in advance not to be surprised if she doesn't remember you. Nurse Tao just gave her a shot to calm her down. We came in and she was heaving with sobs, the poor girl. She doesn't seem to remember Mr. Li and she was struggling painfully while I tried to help her regain at least _some_ of her memories. She knows her full name and birth date. Her mother's, father's, your name, Mr. Kinomoto, she even recalls a few friends, but only by their surnames, except for Mr. Li's cousin, Miss Mei Ling, but somehow, for unknown reasons, her mind is rejecting Mr. Li's memories. It looks like a case of source amnesia. She also can't seem to remember how everyone she knows looks like."

Shocked, Touya now realizes what has caused Xiao Lang's distress. If Sakura or Yukito were ever forgot him… "Thank you Doctor."

"You're welcome Mr. Kinomoto. We shall do our best to help Miss Kinomoto on her road to recovery. I shall have a word with Mr. Li when he returns."

"Actually, I believe it's best if we tell him."

"Of course," the doctor responds, understanding the agonizing situation. With that, he excuses himself, along with Nurse Tao.

"What do we do?" Tomoyo wonders aloud. She leans against Eriol as she frowns. 'Xiao Lang… She bites her lip. "We need to talk to him, Eriol." She looks up at her boyfriend with grief in her eyes.

The blue eyed male nods somberly. He takes her hand into his and they start to head to where their friend headed off to.

"I'll go and talk to him," Touya cuts them off.

They stare at him as he passes them and heads to the elevator.

"Do you think Syaoran will be okay?" she asks, worriedly.

"He will be, he will be. The doctor said it's only _temporary_, right? He will learn to deal with it until she remembers him. It must have come as a shock, it's not easy." He sighs wearily. "Let's get you come and we'll come back tomorrow. There's nothing more we can do here."

Nodding, she lets him lead her away.

**With Xiao Lang and Touya**

When Touya reaches the roof, he immediately notices Xiao Lang leaning against the railing planted along the edge of the roof. "So you waste practically your whole life, courting my imouto and you just want to throw it away in the end?"

Xiao Lang whirls around. "What would you know, Touya-san?" he spits out in Japanese.

"I know more than you might think, Li," the older man answers, surprisingly, gently. "While I was in the States without any knowledge of Sakura's condition for the previous three months, you've been here for her. From the University you come to the hospital, then off to your house to get ready for school and here you come, back to the hospital." He stares at Xiao Lang hard. "I know that you have been in love with her since you were kids. Are you going to let some temporary memory lapse ruin your relationship with my imouto? If so you really don't deserve her Li."

With that, he heads back to the elevator doors, pushing the descending button to summon an elevator.

"But she doesn't even-"

"So what?! So what is she doesn't remember you? Tell me something Li; does it make you love her even less?"

"Iie, demo-"

"Then what should it matter that she doesn't remember?!"

Suddenly a ring is heard, signaling its arrival. He takes a step in, but, as if in an after thought, he looks back, speaking to Xiao Lang with final, kind words that echo throughout the young man's being, "She loved you once Li and she will again, if it comes down to it. Just because she doesn't remember her past with you, doesn't mean you two can't build a future. The heart remembers, even if the mind does not."

With that the eldest of the two leaves the youngest with his mouth gapping like a drowning guppy.

_To Be Continued_

_------------------_

**Disclaimer:** _Doctor Yao and Nurse Tao are of my own creation!_

_Arigato minna-san for the reviews! Each and every one of them made my day. Hai, even yours onee-chan. Do you have to keep calling me that name though? –pouts-_

_Since I received over five reviews if this continues, I'll be updating on Fridays. If I get less I'll update the following Friday instead of the next._

_Wasn't Touya the sweetest? Lucky Yuki! Well, what will Xiao Lang do now?_

_Review and you'll find out!_

_Eli_


	15. Live for Today

**We Met in Hong Kong**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Chapter 15: Live for Today**_

------------------

It's already 10:30PM by the time Xiao Lang decides to leave the hospital. He hesitates as people exit on the eighth floor. Shaking his head, he presses the "7" button with sheer determination. The elevator stops at his designated level and he bravely steps out. As soon as he reaches 707, though, he's paralyzed. 'What am I doing here?' he wonders. Gathering the small amount of courage he has left, he turns the knob and pushes the door open, slowly. Entering, he is shrouded by darkness. Closing the door behind him, he concentrates on the breathing that is not his own. Sitting down on a chair furthest away from the bed, he focuses his gaze at the petite figure tossing and turning. Guilt courses through him. He's so selfish! There he is, wallowing in self-pity, when clearly her suffering is greater than his.

Her breathing is irregular. It is to be expected as she spent three months unconscious and with the morphine they gave her to calm her down, it is taking a toll on her body.

Hearing a beep, he knows it's now 11:00PM, according to his watch, and he should be heading home, lest he be late for his early class tomorrow. Now that she's awake and her brother is here in Hong Kong, there really is no need for her to wake up with a _stranger_ in her room. Hesitantly, he makes his way to her and takes her tiny hand into his.

Almost immediately, she settles down. Her breathing is calm and a smile replaces the frown.

Eyes wide, he stares. Suddenly, Touya's words come flooding back into his brain. The same effect that took over the slumbering girl takes over the amber eyed male as he feels her petite hand gently grip his own. Smiling, he bends down and plants a soft kiss on her forehead. 'I'll always be here for you,' he silently promises her. With that, he settles down on a chair not too far, but not to close, from the sleeping auburn haired female.

--------

At six in the morning, a figure silently exits Room 707, needing to head home to prepare for his eight o'clock class. Thankfully, the hospital isn't too far off from either destination.

--------

Thankfully, all of his classes today take place early morning and afternoon. His last class ends at 2:55PM. The teacher lets them out about fifteen minutes early so he is at the hospital around 3:00PM. Reaching Room 707, he is met outside by Touya.

He warns the chestnut haired boy, "We've informed her of what we could. She's been asking about you all day, but we haven't told her anything except that you two knew each other before her accident."

Shocked, Xiao Lang enters the room. Seeing Sakura sitting up the bed makes his heart beat a little quicker than normal, but it immediately sinks as he remembers that he is practically a stranger to her, now.

That much is obvious because, when she turns to face him, she whispers, "I knew you before my accident, didn't I?" It is a question, not a statement, even though her brother already confirmed this, she wants to hear it from him.

Xiao Lang nods solemnly, hardly able to bear the painful look in her emerald gems. A look to match his own.

"I _wish_ I could remember you, I _want_ to remember you, demo for some reason, I can't." She starts to sob, quietly.

He is at her side in an instant. "Daijoubu desu, the doctor said it's only temporary. You're bound to get your memories back, sooner or later. Even if you don't we can get to know each other again." He wipes her tears with his fingers.

Her sobs start to subside and she looks up at him, eyes that sparkle with more than just tears. "Honto ne?"

"Honto," he confirms, taking her hands into his. Rewarded with a bright smile, real joy spreads throughout his being for the first time in three months.

--------

A couple of hours later, they have gone from their favorite color to their favorite vegetable and least favorites.

Sakura doesn't remember much of her likes or dislikes, but Xiao Lang doesn't want to push her memory. He questions her as if he doesn't know himself.

She gets the idea and smiles softly, grateful that he's being so helpful. Something inside of her tells her he knows practically everything about her. With that thought, butterflies flutter in her stomach. '_Hoe_? What is this feeling?' Looking up at his animated face, her heart beats faster. The first time she saw him, pain and sadness was etched on it. Suddenly, an image of a six year old boy that has a fallen face, and is playing in a sand box, flashes through her mind.

Noticing her silence, he looks at her curiously.

"A-ano, did we meet when we were young?"

He smiles. "Hai, about twelve years ago," is his reply.

"In a park?" she questions.

He nods. "You got bored watching your brother lay soccer, so you wandered off and you offered to play with me." He is very fond of this memory.

"_Where_ exactly did we meet?"

"If I tell you, that would be forcing your memories and the doctor says that can be dangerous." Noticing her frown, he changes the subject. "What's your favorite flower?"

Easily distracted, she ponders. "I'd say… well, I want to say cherry blossoms, demo that sounds conceited, as if I like them because they represent my name, but I also like them because I like pink."

He laughs. "Well, they've always been your favorite flowers and, yes, you've always felt conceited because of it, but I can assure you, you aren't."

"Alright, if you say so…"

He shakes his head. "It's not because _I_ say so, it's because _you_ are so. Even though you might not remember what you used to be like before, you can be different, like other things now or act the same, like the same things without knowing you were like that or liked things once before." He adds, "To me you're still Sakura, Ying Fa."

She brightens. "You're right, but I'm sure it will come to me, in the end. I don't think I want to be different, because that'd make me a different person and I want to be who I once was. If I change, it's because it's what inevitably comes with growing up," she says optimistically.

Xiao Lang is happy to hear her say this. In the few hours where they've 'gotten to know each other' again, he has realized that, no matter what, she'll _always_ be **his** Sakura, **his** Ying Fa, just as he had told her. Letting her words sink in, he thinks, 'The past is the past, no matter how great it is, we have to leave it behind, or else we'll never move on to the future.'

_------------------_

_Sakura seems to be crying a lot, ne? Well, how would you feel, if you woke up after a three month slumber and barely remembered the important people in your life? Empty, ne? Well, that's how Sakura feels. But no longer! I give my whole-hearted thanks to all of you who have stuck through this story until the very end. I'm sorry I didn't finish it sooner._

_Next chapter WILL be the last update, an epilogue. Also, translations for Chinese and Japanese words to English will be included at the end._

_Thank you all!_

_Eli_


	16. This is Where We Met

**We Met in Hong Kong**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Epilogue: This is Where We Met**_

------------------

Giggling can be heard throughout most of the mansion's East Wing. A small blur of a figure dashes through the clear, sliding doors, which lead to the backyard's playground. The pretty five year old with chestnut hair and gleaming hazel-green eyes squeals as she climbs onto a swing on the set. "Oto-san, oto-san! Push me onegai? Push me until I can reach the clouds!" she exclaims.

A chuckle escapes the man with the same ruffled looks as the girl. "Shuang, I don't think that's a good idea, but you **can** _try_ to reach them. Let me just catch my breath." He is currently resting his hands on his knees. 'I'm getting to old for this.' This is a rather sill thought, considering he's only twenty-eight.

A couple of minutes later, Shuang is swinging as high as safely possible. "Higher, higher!" she exclaims.

"If you go any higher okaa-chan will be very worried and she'll strangle me if you fall."

"It's like you read my mind," says a sweet voice behind him.

Catching the swing with his daughter in it, Xiao Lang turns his head to face his wife. "I know, I know." Clearing his throat, he squeaks, "I bore her for nine months _Xiao Lang_, if anything happens to her, you'll bear the next one, _ones_." He corrects himself with a smirk, speaking, "Although, I think it's already a bit _too_ late." He looks down at her stomach which looks like she's ready to go into labor, but really, she's just a little over five months along… with twins!

"Okaa-san!" Her daughter comes over and hugs her as best as she can.

"Hi sweetie, lunch is ready, why don't you go wash up? Oto-kun and I will catch up in a bit."

"Hai!" With that, the energetic bundle dashes off.

"What are you so happy about _Li-san_?" he questions, seeing her smile.

"Well _Syaoran_-kun, I'm happy for a lot of reasons. What makes me happiest, though, is that we were able to have a future without much of a past." Eyes of emerald sparkle at the memories, one in particular standing out.

Flashback

It was April of 2009 in Tokyo, Japan, a time when cherry blossoms were if full bloom.

"Mou, Syaoran! Matte!" the emerald eyed girl exclaimed, picking up speed with her roller blades.

He laughed. "Hayaku or we'll be late. We have finals today!"

"Hai, hai, I know."

They were heading to Tokyo University, the school they started attending in the spring of 2008. They were almost done in their second year.

"I'm so glad I took extra college classes back in high school or else I'd be _so_ behind."

"Don't worry, I would have wanted for you to catch up," he reassured her.

She smiled brightly.

--------

They promised to meet at _their_ quad area of the campus. As soon as he arrived, they headed to the parking and got into his car. They were going to visit her older brother and his husband. He came to pick her up in his car and they headed off for the town of Tomoeda.

Her brother-in-law had a late lunch waiting for them by the time they arrived. As they ate, they started catching up on things. Her brother was now working at the local clinic and his husband had opened a restaurant.

Thanking them the two college students headed for the local park, where the King Penguin proudly stood. Sitting on bench, Syaoran wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Staring at the sandbox, she recalled the same little boy she did from two years ago.

"Xiao Lang," she murmured, absent mindedly.

"Hmm," he mumbled.

A couple of minutes passed until realization sunk in.

"What did you just call me?"

There was no way she would call him that. She didn't know that name, what it meant, heck, she barely knew Chinese!

"Nani…? D-dozo?" He stood up abruptly.

She looked just as shocked as him. "A-ano, wata-watashi wa…" She trailed off. "It's your name, isn't it? Xiao Lang, Syaoran, Little Wolf…" She suddenly looked very uncertain.

"H-hai, demo…" It's been two years since he had last heard that name from her lips.

Acknowledging this piece of information, she grinned and hugged him tightly.

There had not been much improvement in her condition in these two years but, little by little, she recalled little things like prom, graduation, their friends (although these were slightly vague), what song her mother used to sing to her and other memories similar to them.

This was the closest she had ever got to remembering **him**. Grinning at her, he swept her off her feet and-

End of Flashback

"Xiao Lang?" the same voice that came from his memories speaks out.

"Mmm?" he answers back, in the same fashion as he did seven years ago.

"Are you okay? It looked as if you went to a whole other planet!" She giggled.

Chuckling, he answers, "Try a whole different time." As he leans in to kiss his wife-

"OKAA-SAN! OTO-SAN! I'M HUNGRY!" screams Shuang, exasperated.

Laughing, the two go into their home.

--------

Two years later, they are at a _very_ familiar park, with their children. The trouble is, the emerald eyed mother can't place her finger on **why** it's so familiar. They've been in Hong Kong for the past nine years, a little before their godson was born, yet she knows she's never been here? Has she?

Shuang is now seven and the twins, both male, Yong Liang and Yong Zheng, are two.

Sitting down on a blanket, the keep an eye on their children as they run around, chasing each other.

A woman with amethyst eyes and her sapphire eyed husband join the couple as their child, Akihiko, nine years old, joins his god-siblings.

Soon Xiao Lang's ruby eyed cousin, his cousin-in-law and their three pairs of friends come to join them as well.

The children are playing in the sandbox by this time.

About once every month, the dozen friends get together with their kids. This time, the emerald eyed mother asked that they go to a park that was near their mansion. Her husband had been shocked, but he agreed. Said mother is now grinning as she lays her head on his lap. "Xiao Lang?" she says, softy.

"Yes?" he replies. He starts playing with her auburn hair.

"This is where we met," she states.

He looks at her in amazement. True that, nine years ago, they had moved back here, before their godson was born to Tomoyo and Eriol. Though, she could never remember that they met **here**, in Hong Kong, much less _here_, in this very park. Until now, that is.

"Wo ai ni Xiao Lang."

He grins at her. Bending down, he whispers, "Wo ai ni Ying Fa," before planting his lips on his true love from the past, present, future, and then some.

_Owari_

_------------------_

_Well my dearly devoted readers, this is the end._

_I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, I'm sorry that I have not responded to them, but if there's anything you'd like me to answer, just email me._

_Um, I'd also like to give an extra thanks to all those who stuck through with this story from the beginning until the very end, even though it _did _take a rather like time to finish it._

_I hope everyone enjoyed my first continuous story and I shall continue to post more stories in the near future._

In fact_, next week I will be posting a one-shot of Dragon Ball-Z-GT. It's a Trunks and Pan number. I really love this couple, along with the originals and I hope you'll read, enjoy and review it too._

_Once again, _ARIGATO GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN!

_Until next time,_

_Eli_

_**Translations from Chapters 1-15 (in order of appearance):**_

Hoe: Sakura's word of expression

Osoyo: it's late

Tenshi: angel

(Name)-chan: usually reserved for girls, close friends, or little kids

Oto-san: father

(Name)-san: roughly translated as Miss, Ms. Mr. Mrs. sign of respect

Itterasshai: have a nice day

Ittekimasu: I'll be back soon

Gomen: sorry

Xie-Xie –Chinese-: thank you

Sugoi: wow

Konnichiwa: hello, good afternoon

Oi: hey

Kaijuu: monster

Imouto: little sister

Gomen nasai: I'm (very) sorry

Onii-chan: older/big brother

Demo: but

Chibi: little; small

Ookami: wolf

Hai: yes

Arigato: thanks/thank you

Dai bu qui (Chinese): I'm sorry

Daijoubu (desu): it's alright

Watashi wa: I am (last name, first name); my name is (last name, first name)

Hajimemashite: It's nice to meet you (name)

(Name)-kun: usually added to boys names; close friends

Itai: ow

Iie: no

Nani: what

Ara: oh

Minna: everyone

Gomen ne: I'm sorry

Honto ne?: really?

Doushimashite: you're welcome

Onegai: please

Yatta: yay

Daijoubu desu ka?: are you alright?

Ni hao (Chinese): hello

Ni baat poh (Chinese): you bitch

Hayaku: hurry

Shoujo: girl

Koi: sweetie, honey, darling

Honto: really

Tadaima: I'm home

Okaeri: welcome home

Ja (ne): see you later

Doushite: why

Chotto matte: wait a minute

Ohayo: good morning

Kiirei: pretty

Arigato gozaimasu: thank you very much

Aishiteru: I love you

Kuso: damn it

Shonen: boy

Baka: idiot

Xiatian (Chinese): summer

Kawaii: cute

Qu ni sheng er kuai le: happy birthday

Kami: God

Urusai: shut up

Dare: who

Konbawa: good evening

Mizu: water

Matte: wait

Nandemonai: never mind; it's nothing

Wakata: I understand; understood

Mou: sheez

Dozo: how

Wo ai ni (Chinese): I love you

Owari: end

_If I missed anything, go ahead and tell me!_


End file.
